


Almost Paradise

by Iwillgodownwiththisship27



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Dancing, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Honeymoon, Strangers to Lovers, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillgodownwiththisship27/pseuds/Iwillgodownwiththisship27
Summary: Getting left at the altar was an all new low for Betty Cooper. When her friends talk her into going on her honeymoon alone, she doesn't expect anything other than waves, sun, and the books she brought along with her. What she gets in return is way more than she bargained for but it may turn out to be a blessing in disguise.





	1. Drunk On A Plane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I've been working on this for a long time and it's probably the most cohesive fic I've ever written. This will have multiple chapters but for some reason I don't have the option of marking it that way from mobile. This is based off of a Young and Hungry Episode (Young and Hawaii), the country song Drunk On A Plane, and every rom com I've ever seen. I hope you enjoy!

*Betty*

Twisting in her chair, her body contorted in as many ways she could think of while trying to get a glimpse in the mirror behind her. “Please, just one peek.” She begged. 

“Don't you trust us? Afraid of getting married with pink hair and bright red lips?” Cheryl chuckled while swiping blush onto the bride's cheeks. 

“Relax Betty, you're in good hands. I promise not to fuck up your hair.” Toni insisted as she used her fingers, wrist deep in blonde locks, to hold her friend's head straight. “Have a little faith.”

“Maybe this will help.” Polly's hand appeared, offering a glass of white wine.

Betty took the glass and practically chugged the thing before giving it back to her sister. She willed the fermented mixture to calm her nerves. On top of what she assumed were the usual pre-wedding jitters, she had never been a great public speaker and was a tad nervous about trying to say her vows in a room full of people without getting tongue tied.

“Are you that nervous we would give you pink hair?” Her cousin teased as she applied finishing touches to her makeup.

“Cheryl, I swear to god, if your girlfriend dies my hair pink today of all days, I'm coming for you.” Betty warned.

“Me? Why not Frenchie over there? I say if she goes all beauty school drop out on your hair, you're allowed to come looking for a fight. I won't let her touch my precious locks. You know she had the audacity to ask if I'd ever poison my luscious natural red locks with hair dye?” 

“I wouldn't fight Toni!” Betty exclaimed. 

“Thank you, but also why?” Toni inquired from behind her, no doubt trying to calculate if she could take her in a fight.

Betty couldn't hold in her giggles after uttering two words: “Smol bean.”

“Okay maybe three glasses was a bit much. No more memes.” Polly snatched the phone out of her hands while she was mid scroll. 

“Hey!” Betty pouted.

“Whoa, is this where you and Archie are honeymooning?” Polly asked when she noticed the travel website Betty was on. 

“Mhmm. Cancun, Mexico.” She said around a fourth glass Cheryl snuck her while her sister fiddled with the long feathery pink bridesmaid gown in the mirror. “I haven't got a good look at the website yet. He's been all excited trying to tell me about things we can do on the trip and at the resort. He's got most of it planned. I've hardly been able to pay attention, I feel like planning this wedding has turned my brain to mush. I can help plan the honeymoon after the wedding, we have a few weeks before we leave. His old friend is getting married and Archie really wanted us to be able to make it to the wedding. I've never personally met him but I know the fiancee.” Betty made a sour face despite the fact that Polly couldn't see her from behind the chair. 

“Veronica Lodge.” Cheryl sang the five syllables. “You know her and her beau have a similar honeymoon gift. Two round trip tickets to Cancun and a week stay in a five star resort. All courtesy of moi, maybe you guys will see them there.” Cheryl boasted. “It was the least I could do as you both chose me as a maid of honor.” She sighed happily.

“Excuse me a moment please.” Polly cleared her throat and left the room. 

“You don't have to rub in being maid of honor so hard babe.” Toni winced.

A wave of guilt ran through Betty when she heard another door down the hallway slam. She loved her sister very much despite the fact that they had never been close growing up. She always thought it was because they were so far apart in age, a good five years between them.

“I'm not rubbing anything in, I'm just speaking the truth.” The redhead responded flippantly.

“Should I go talk to her?” Betty tried and failed to gesture to the door with her head. Toni forced her to remain still. 

Cheryl blew out a breath. “No, just let TT finish your hair. I’ll fetch her.” With a hair flip and an eye roll she went after her least favorite cousin. “And people say I'm the drama queen.” She huffed before closing the door behind her. 

Cheryl didn't exactly hate Polly. Okay maybe just a smidge. Her brother had ran off with Polly just after his eighteenth birthday. They knew they couldn't be together because of their distant family relation so they skipped town and joined a cult. Years later, Jason was found dead and the cult leaders were arrested and charged with his murder. Polly came home with twin toddlers. As much as Cheryl loved her niece and nephew, she always blamed Polly for what happened with her brother. 

“Are things any better between them lately?” Betty asked her friend as she began sticking various flowers among what felt like a bunch of braids woven into an updo.

“Slightly. But I think it's because she wants to spend more time with the twins. Juni is a mini Cheryl. Dag is in awe of her. They call and ask for advice on everything. Fashion, dating, school stuff, it's freaking adorable.” Toni gushed. 

In her sophomore year of college, Cheryl had taken it upon herself to be Betty's life coach, whether or not she wanted it. Betty suspected Cheryl had insisted on it as an excuse to spend time around the new roommate Betty had been assigned. Realizing that year Cheryl had a newly awakened sexual identity was a shock to say the least, after a couple slightly homophobic things the redhead had remarked in the past. Toni was a spitfire photography major ready to dismantle her heterosexual tendencies while owning pink pigtails and biker gear. Her and Betty had become best friends at lightning speed. The fact that her two favorite females had fallen for each other made her ecstatic for them. Toni's presence had a calming effect on Cheryl. Which was lucky for anybody on her phone book sized shitlist.

The door to their room opened, but it was the tone of Polly's voice when she spoke her name that caused Betty to snap out of her trip down memory lane. She turned to see her mother and Cheryl flanking her sister. 

“What's wrong?” She demanded of her family members. It was hard choking out the words, the worst scenarios running through her mind. 

“He's not coming.” Her mother stated bluntly. 

The words didn't seem to sink in at first. At least not in her mind. Her body, however, was running. Pushing past people, running out of doors, and down the street needing to get as far away from the church as possible. 

She went straight for their apartment. It was only after getting a taxi that she realized she was still wearing her dress. The dress. The one she was supposed to get married in. When the NYC traffic stood at a standstill, she paid for her ride and set off for the last few blocks on foot. 

She sent up a silent prayer when she got home and realized she was lucky enough to have her house keys with her. And Archie had called her tacky for choosing a dress with pockets. 

Archie. Her Archie she had known since she was five. Her next door neighbor growing up, her best friend, her confidant. Thinking of his name caused her to fumble with the keys and drop them once before shakily maneuvering the key into the lock.

“Archie?!” She called, already breaking down into hysterics when she spots his guitar missing from its usual spot next to the couch. Racing to their bedroom she calls for him again. Immediately she notices that his nightstand was void of the few knickknacks he kept there. Including a frame with a picture of the two of them at their senior prom. Wrenching open the doors to their closet she finds his side empty. She hadn't even realized she was crying until the sobs ripping from her chest got the better of her and she collapsed onto her bottom. 

Archie. The one person who had always been there for her no matter what. He was her rock during every major thing that happened to her.

She didn't know how many hours she spent sitting on the floor, staining her dress with tears before Toni and Cheryl found her. 

~One Week Later~

*Jughead*

"I don't understand how she could do this to me." He repeated for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "I thought she loved me." He groaned into the couch pillow he was snuggling against his chest. 

"We know. But dude, we've been trying to tell you for  _ years _ that she wasn't any good for you."

"Not helping Pea." Fangs sighed. 

"No seriously, just hear me out. You guys have been off an on for years." When Sweet Pea sets down his beer so he can properly wave his hands while speaking, Jughead knew he was in for a long lecture. "She only liked you when you had enough money to fuel her fancy lifestyle. Yeah she was hot or whatever but she was so fake she might as well have been plastic. She only wanted you when it made her look good. You'd break up and she'd go off with other guys and when she would come crawling back-" 

"And she always did." Fangs interjected.

"you would always be there waiting to accept her with open arms. You put up with so much shit dude. Just because you're having a little writer's block shouldn't be the end of the world. You being able to provide a life of luxury shouldn't be the only thing she values in you. Besides, you both wanted completely different things. You want kids and she doesn't. You want to move back to Riverdale eventually, away from the city, and she doesn't." 

"But we've been together since high school. It wasn't supposed to end like this. It wasn't supposed to end at all." He says bleakly. 

"It doesn't matter how long you've been together man, you could find someone next week who treats you better than you could imagine. Just because you guys have history doesn't mean you have a future, that's all I'm saying." Sweet Pea finally scooped up his beer from the coffee table and Jughead internally sighed with relief.

"Hey and look on the bright side- at least you didn't get left at the altar. She gave you like a two week notice." 

"Not helping Fangs." Jughead replied. "But I feel like I totally understand her frustrations you know? I'm frustrated at myself for not being able to finish my second book. The River's Edge was such a hit and it should be easy to figure out where to take my characters. I mean I invented them after all but I don't know, nothing has come to me. It's been so stressful these last few months. On top of my writer's block, she would practically bite my head off if I couldn't choose which shade of white the dinner plates should be, eggshell, ivory, or pearl. They all look the same! Which shape the napkins should be folded into, seating charts, streamers or balloons. It has been driving me crazy, she can't go five minutes without pestering me about those things while I'm trying to work on the book she pushed me to agree to. Honestly the only part I've enjoyed was the cake tasting. And then out of the blue, she tells me I don't pay enough attention to her? That I can't provide a stable life for us in the future? She expects me to make so much money but never spend time working, I don't get it."

"Now you have plenty of time to work on it." Both Jughead and Sweet Pea give Fangs an exasperated look. "Just trying to be positive." He mumbled into the beer he had been nursing the past three hours. 

"I think you just need to take your mind off of it. Maybe a change of scenery?" The taller guy clapped him encouragingly on the shoulder. 

"And where would you suggest a struggling poor writer go? I could probably only get as far as Maine, where the weather is even worse than Riverdale."

"I know you'd like to see the world but maybe Maine has something there that Riverdale or New York dosen't have. Isn't it writing in seclusion good enough for a writer, no matter where it is?"

"Maybe I don't want to find myself in the middle of a Stephen King novel." He snarks.

"Don't lie, Jones, you'd fucking love if something that exciting happened to you."

"Sometimes it just really sucks being born poor."

"And choosing poor careers."

"Fangs!" Both boys groaned at him. 

"What?" The guy in question responded.

Neither dignified it with an answer. 

"I don't even know where I'm going to live. She wants to keep the apartment. And I can't afford to live here without her."

"We have an extra room since Joaquin moved out last year. Come live with us! You always wanted to move back to Riverdale. It's cheap, and your best buds will be there."

"I'll think about it." He said warily.

~Another Week Later~

*Cheryl and Toni*

"Oh my God TT. You'll never guess what's happened." Cheryl exclaims, throwing her hand over her heart. 

"What?" The smaller girl asked lazily, barely looking up from her reality dating show. 

"Veronica just posted that the wedding's off."

"Wasn't that supposed to be next week?" Toni replied, not looking up from the cheesy sitcom esque Bachelor in Paradise theme song. 

"Exactly. Now I don't get to wear my second maid of honor dress." She pouted. "No offence to Betty but Veronica's style is just way closer to mine. Such a waste of chiffon." She frowned, fingering the material that hung in her closet.

"Tragic. But it's not like I was invited to see it on you anyway." She was honestly more interested in listening to everyone on the beach talking shit about Blake than the crashing and burning of the she devil's relationship. 

"TT, this is serious. My friend is going through a breakup." She stands in front of her uninterested girlfriend, blocking the tv and the disgustingly hetero dating show.

"Your friend is kind of a bitch."

"So am I but you grew to love me.- wait is Demi kissing another girl? That's fucking awesome." She shook her head and turned back to her girlfriend. "Anyways, I was hoping after her wedding and honeymoon she would be less stressed out and I could reintroduce you two." 

"She called me a slut."

"Back in high school. And no offence sweetheart but you sort of had a streak. You've kissed all of your guy friends at least once, and you dated that skanky Pears n Cream girl, she might as well have been a stripper with a name like that. Not to mention, one of those boys was her boyfriend and her fiance up until a few hours ago."

"First of all, I've only kissed most of them because spin the bottle was the most creative people got at Southside parties. Secondly, Peaches was only her gang name-"

"I don't care what her name was I just know it was tacky."

"Third, Jughead- or  _ 'Forsythe' _ he's called now- and I were best friends since diapers up until she moved to the Southside, and we kissed once. We just practiced on each other when we were thirteen. She was fine hanging out with me until he eventually told her that. Then she started treating me like some crazy jealous ex girlfriend. I wasn't even interested in him like that, I mean have you seen him eat? He's an animal. But no, he was forbidden to spend time with me. And all these years later, I don't even get invited to his wedding?"

"I'll admit, V can hold a pretty serious grudge. Especially against beautiful women. If I didn't like girls, she probably wouldn't like me either.  _ But _ the most tragic thing in all of this is that I paid for two luxury trips to Cancun. And no one is going to enjoy them." She laid across Toni's lap dramatically.

"Babe you know I wouldn't be able to take off work right now. Maybe you could see about a refund?"

"I suppose. Just feels like such a waste. I was hoping my Mini Cooper could finally get a chance to relax for once in her life."

"Funny. She sounds a lot like Jughead. I know it's odd to say because they are like  _ polar _ opposites at first glance, but I think they'd make a cute couple."

"Interesting… I'm going to go make some calls." Toni watched her girlfriend sashay out of the room before finally settling in to watch her show.

Less than ten minutes later Cheryl gracefully bursts back into the room. "Toni get your coat, your going to go visit an old friend and then you're meeting me at Betty's for a sleepover."

"But-" She gestures at Katie ugly crying on the television. 

"Bachelor In Paradise is on hulu, you can watch tomorrow. Right now, Betty  _ needs _ us to talk her into taking this trip."

"I thought you went to cancel the reservations and plane tickets."

"Some of them."

"What do you mean  _ some? _ Were they nonrefundable or something?"

"That's a good idea. Nonrefundable. It's a great excuse."

"What are you talking about babe?"

"Just come on, TT. I have come up with the most delicious plan, I'll tell you on our way out."

*Jughead* 

"What do you mean nonrefundable?"

"What do you think it means?" His old best friend sat across from him rolling her eyes. 

"Well it sounds like you and Cheryl have a trip to go on next week."

"That's the thing. I wouldn't be able to take it off work...But I was thinking...you already took the time off...and Cheryl said Veronica wasn't planning on using her ticket so I came to encourage you to maybe…"

"You want me to go on a free week long luxury honeymoon all by myself?"

"I know it sounds crazy but-"

"I'll do it."

"Really?"

"I need a change of scenery and I don't think it would hurt to get away from my life here for a while. Besides, before Veronica, I thoroughly enjoyed being alone. Maybe I could use some alone time."

"Maybe you'll meet someone there." She adds.

"Doubt it." He snorts. 

"I'd love to stay and chat but I've got a slumber party obligation I need to get to."

"Well I won't keep you. But it's been great catching up with you. I'm happy for you. I'm glad you found Cheryl, as obnoxious as she is."

"Thanks." She made her way to his door before turning back to him. "Hey Jones, when you get back don't be a stranger."

"Wouldn't dream of it. I've missed you Topaz!" He called after her as she walked out the door.

~One More Week Later~

*Betty*

“Kevin I swear I'm fine.” Betty pleaded into the phone she held steady between her ear and shoulder as she slipped off her sneakers and tossed them into the bin with her belt and hoodie.

“You are going on a...” he paused, looking for different words than the one he was about to use. “vacation all by yourself. Are you sure you don't need me to come down and keep you company?”

"No, Kev, I'm fine, I have a few novels packed, I'll have the beach, and if I'm still sad, there will be 17 bars at the resort."

“Ma'am the phone too.” A no nonsense TSA officer said in a bored tone. 

Betty quickly mouthed sorry to her and hit the mute button and quickly put the phone in the bin. “I'm still so upset for you. I can't believe that he would do this to you. He is D.E.A.D. dead to me. When Joaquin and I add the addition onto the house for the baby, we are  _ not _ hiring Andrews Construction. We can always just use the company from Greendale. No one leaves Betty Cooper at the altar! Er- at least not without there to be hell to pay. You know, I have an in with the Serpents, I could probably get someone to go to New York and take a crowbar to that car you practically rebuilt for him.” Shit. She had accidentally hit speaker instead of mute. The conveyor belt moved slowly, as there were lots of other bins ahead of hers. The TSA raised an eyebrow at her. Betty was beet red and tapped her bare foot anxiously waiting for the bin. As soon as the container crept out of the scanner, she snatched up her belongings and hurried away, without bothering to stop and put her shoes back on. 

“Thanks for that. I love being reminded of that. I'm so glad you bring it up every single time we talk. Now TSA knows all about it too.” Before he could start apologizing, she snapped. “And, no Serpents! Leave Archie's Firebird alone! I am not going to be that crazy ex. He may live in New York but Riverdale is small and his family still lives next to mine. Or did you forget I'm supposed to be moving back after my trip?”

"I am so proud of you for doing this all on your own B. I'm glad you let Cheryl and Toni talk you into this."

"Well they ambushed me at my apartment last week and told me it was nonrefundable. They even packed my bags for me. It was kind of odd, actually."

She found her way to her gate and the plane was already boarding. “But my planes boarding and I have to go, I’ll message you when I get to the hotel.” Quickly, Betty threw her shoes on the ground and stepped into them and shoved her belt into her large beach tote that doubled as her carry-on. She stood in line next to the huge floor-to-ceiling window next to her gate and sighed as the sun rose up to peek at her from behind the trees beyond the parking lot. She had been so excited about getting the first stamp in her passport just a couple weeks ago. Now she was feeling less than giddy about a long plane ride next to an empty seat. At least she wouldn’t have anyone to fight for the window seat.

Except...the window seat wasn't empty.

It was supposed to be Archie's seat. They had bet on the Thanksgiving football game for the window seat. The Thanksgiving that their families shared together. They had holidays together for years, before they even dated. Christmas without Archie and Fred would be so weird. She lamented this while taking in the man in his spot. He was handsome, all sharp edges, dark hair and tan skin. But he had noticed her staring and was now warily eyeing her and her dumbfounded expression. About the same time she realized she was standing in the aisle gawking at him like an idiot, his eyebrow quirked up at her expectantly as if to ask "Do you need something?" It was rude and it annoyed her. He was the one in the wrong seat! Without thinking, she said the first thing that came to mind. 

“Are you lost?" She really didn't think she had enough patience to argue with this guy about being in the wrong seat.

“No,” He replied in an equally exhausted tone. “I’d ask you the same thing but you don’t look like the type to get lost.” He spoke, eyeing her ponytail. His voice was deeper than she'd imagined.

“I’m usually not but that seat is supposed to be empty.”

“Not according to my ticket.” He held it up to her smugly.

“Okayyyy.” She said, tentatively sitting down next to him. Guess she wouldn’t be getting the window seat after all. After sitting in silence for twenty minutes waiting for the plane to take off, she realized he must be alone on the flight too. She couldn't help but notice him fidgeting with his seatbelt after the light came on to fasten them. “First time flying?” She asked, observing his clenched fingers.

“I did a report on Amelia Earhart once. Ever since, I’ve always hated the idea. Especially since we have to fly over so much water.” She was surprised by his response, she wasn't sure what she expected but it wasn't that.

"I don't know if this helps, but you're more likely to die from getting struck by lightning or by food poisoning than in a plane crash." She blurted, and immediately blushed at her word vomit. She would occasionally spew random facts when she was nervous. Awkwardly sitting next to a hot stranger made her even more nervous than the prospect of going on her honeymoon alone. 

"That is morbid and oddly comforting, thank you." His shoulders relaxed a little bit and he loosened his fists from around his fastened seat belt. "Do you want the window seat?" He asked suddenly. "I don't think being able to see out is going to help my nerves."

“Uh, sure.” She nodded, wondering what sort of person was willing to give up the window seat their first time flying. They both undid their seat belts before awkwardly shuffling around each other until they were successfully seated once again and had fastened their new respective belts. 

The two didn't speak as the plane gained momentum but she watched him grow more anxious the faster the plane went on the runway. When the plane lifted up, his eyes squeezed together tight, her heart seemed to squeeze with his eyelids and without really thinking about it, she grabbed his hand. He clung to her until the plane leveled and when he seemed okay again, she let go of him. 

“Thanks.” He replied, letting out a long breath, as if he'd been holding it until that moment.

"No problem." It was painfully awkward. She wanted to say more but they had exchanged such few words, she wasn't sure what to even say. 

Once the seatbelt sign turned off again, Betty got up, politely shuffling past him and brought her purse she'd kept at her feet with her to the restroom. After she was wedged into the tiny space, she removed her hoodie and white tee shirt. She fished out the plastic baggie with her piercings and one by one, set them on the counter. She first put in her belly button ring. Back in high school, Cheryl had practically forced her and all the other Vixens on the cheer squad to get them so they could match. The longer she had the piercing, the more she loved it. A little metal palm tree hung from a light blue gemstone. A smile crossed her face as she thought of all the shenanigans her cousin always seems to talk her into, including the insanity of this trip.

Next, she pulled out her barbells with seashells on the ends. She held her breath as she gently pushed the metal through the tender skin. Her brand new nipple piercings were sore and difficult to put back in, only being a couple weeks old. Once they were fastened, she sprayed them with a saline she had purchased at the piercer she went to with Toni. Toni was getting them as a surprise for Cheryl’s birthday and insisted Betty go along since Cheryl usually holds her hand for stuff like that. Her short pink haired friend kept insisting that ‘It wasn’t part of any sort of scheme to get her to leave her apartment.’ But it totally was and Betty knew it. After her wedding day was spent crying, watching romantic wedding comedies, drinking wine, and eating ice cream, she felt like doing something reckless. The next day she watched Toni get hers done, and ended up thinking they were really cute and immediately got hers done after. Some girls dye their hair crazy colors after heartbreak but even at 24, Betty’s mother would kill her if there were any noticeable alterations to her body. She liked the idea of having this little secret under her shirt, one only she and select people knew about. It made her feel powerful, sexy even. Like she was this whole new person Archie didn't know.

Before she could put her top half back together, the door to the bathroom burst open. “What the hell?!” She yelled.

“Shit, sorry.” The guy she was seated next to on the plane shielded his eyes. “You uh, left the door unlocked.”

“Get the fuck out!”

“Right, sorry again.” He pulled the door closed and she immediately locked it behind him. She quickly threw her shirt back on and hurriedly put her earrings in, three in each ear.

When she went back to her seat, he wasn’t there. She pulled out the book she’d stuffed in the outside pocket of the backpack last minute and attempted to put all her focus into reading. A few minutes later, her neighbor was back, quietly sitting down in the seat next to her. He took out a book of his own a read for a few minutes, but she felt his eyes on her every few seconds. 

“I’m not an asshole, by the way.” He said suddenly.

“Excuse me?” She blinked up at him, slowly returning to this century.

“I really didn't mean to burst in on you like that. I really thought the room was empty.”

“It's alright. I should have locked the door... I hope I didn't come off as bitchy, I've just had a  _ really _ rough couple of weeks." 

"You and me both." He replied forlornly. "It's a long flight, maybe we could share our woes over crappy airplane food." The man joked, but began to second guess himself. “It's just- after the, erm, bathroom incident I wanted to make sure you knew I wasn’t a total creep.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I didn’t really even see anything, just so you know."

“Good.” She tucked in her chin as a blush spread through her cheeks. Eyeing him out of her peripheral vision, she had a fleeting thought that maybe it wouldn’t have been so bad if he  _ had _ seen her. “I’m Betty.” She stuck out her hand deciding the flight would be better spent getting to know this odd stranger rather than rereading a book she’s read ten times.

“Jughead.” He placed his warm, calloused hand in hers, looking into her eyes so intently she had to look away. His touch lingered on her hand a moment and all too soon, it was gone.

“That’s an odd name.” She lamented, trying not to think about how dang hot he was. 

“It's a nickname, but trust me, it's way better than what's on my birth certificate.” He smiled again and Betty felt the warmth from it spread through her. She suddenly became aware of how chapped her lips were and went to retrieve her chapstick from her bag. She was feeling along the bottom and was met with a baggie that seemed to be filled with small bottles of liquid. She pulled it out to investigate, finding six mini bottles of alcohol. She wasn’t much one for day drinking, or drinking very much at all. “Please tell me you’re sharing.” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Only since you seem like you could use some too. How about we take a couple shots so we can pretend that awkwardness ever happened." She smiled playfully. “What should we start with?” Betty eyed the array of her favorite alcohol.

“I take it you’re a Kinky girl.” He pointed to the pink bottle. “Wait, that came out wrong, I’m sor-”

“It’s fine, I understood what you meant. Do you like cinnamon?” She asked, holding out the mini Fireball to him.

“Yes. I probably drank so much of that shit in high school. For the longest time it's all I would drink.”

She laughed and handed him the bottle. They unscrewed their caps and clinked their bottles together.

“To a kick ass vacation.” He declared.

“ Patear culo vacaciones.” She repeated in spanish and they took their shots.

“So you know Spanish?”

“Riverdale High School only offered one language elective.” She explained.

“Holy shit you’re from Riverdale? I went to Southside high!”

“Wow, small world. Another?” She asked.

“Another.” He nodded his head. She held out the SKYY vodka and the Patron tequila, letting him take his pick. Surprisingly, he chose the vodka.

“Cheers.” They both smiled at each other and downed the second shot.

“It’s weird we haven’t met before. I mean I haven’t even heard your name around town or anything before.”

“Lately I've been going by my biological name. My ex insisted it sounded more like an author name.” He explained.

“You're a writer?"

"Only one book. The River's Edge."

"Oh! About Jason Blossom! I've been meaning to read that. My sister was actually the one who he ran off with." She blurted, her head already feeling like it was swimming.

"Really? You're a Cooper?"

"Unfortunately."

"Better than being a Jones."

"As in FP Jones?"

"The one and only." He picked up the vodka and drained the few drops left in the bottom, causing his sleeve to expose half of a green serpent tattoo.

It suddenly dawned on Betty who this man was. 

"Weren't you supposed to get married yesterday?" She could kick herself for all her word vomit. 

"Didn't happen actually. Just the kind of luck I have, she said she was seeing someone else."

She smiled sadly. “If it makes you feel any better, I had my own recent wedding disaster. I was left at the altar.” She let out a strangled laugh. “Such a fucking cliche.” 

“Who would be stupid enough to leave a girl like you at the altar?” It shook her for a moment how sincere he was, staring at her with that intensity in his blue eyes again.

“You might know him, actually. Archie Andrews.” She said, knowing for a fact that the two men had known each other well.

“You’re  _ that _ Betty? He talked about you all the time back in the day.”

“He did?”

“Yeah, I mean to be completely honest, he mostly complained a lot that you never came to see us practice when you lived next door. But it sounded like you were super busy most of the time.”

“Cheer, yearbook, class president, prom committee, school musicals, editor for the Blue and Gold. Name a club and I was probably in it. That was all my mother, she always went on and on about college applications and things that would help them but I ended up missing out on a lot.” Betty rambled. 

“It’s okay, the band was kind of lame anyways."

“Another one?” She asked again, wanting to get off the subject of Archie. He nodded in response. Betty handed him the Bailey’s, keeping the butterscotch schnapps for herself. They silently clinked the bottles and took their shots.

They spent the rest of the flight chatting about lighter topics and their interests, which they surprisingly had a lot in common. The flight ended faster than she had anticipated and suddenly they had landed and the seat belt sign went dark. Jughead stood to get his carry on from the bin above them. He was pretty tall, maybe even taller than Archie. His shirt had ridden up a little, alerting her that he had a dark strip of hair leading from his belly button down, past the line of his jeans. Her mouth suddenly went dry. 

“Hey do you mind grabbing my carry on while you're up there? It's the pink tote.” She inwardly cringed at how hoarse her voice sounded. 

"Sure thing. You thirsty?" He offered his half drank water bottle he'd gotten from the stewertest earlier. 

She nodded sheepishly, accepting her bag and the bottle he was offering her.  _ If you only knew _ .

They continued talking as they went through security (noticeably shorter than it would be in the US) and waited for their luggage. They were still chatting as they walked out into the bright, Mexican sun. It was humid but the air smelled like salt and she thought of the ocean they had seen before landing and she was suddenly anxious to be close to the water. 

“Well, good luck.” Betty stuck out her hand for a handshake as she spotted the bus she was supposed to board. 

“I feel like I know you well enough after talking to you for so long that we’re well past handshakes.” Jughead held out his arms for a hug.

She eyed him for a second, taking in his long limbs and hopeful look on his face before thinking "Oh, what the hell." And stepped into his embrace. His arms enveloped her slowly, his chest smelled of pine and there was a lingering scent of alcohol still on his breath. The hug was hot, and not entirely due to the weather. It lasted minutes and she couldn’t help thinking how intimate it felt, standing in the arms of this stranger she could have met a million times before today.

“I hope you say that more on this trip. You deserve to have some fun, step out of your comfort zone a little while you’re here.” He murmured into her hair. Shit. She did say it out loud. She pulled away, hoping he’d believe her blush was due to the heat. She felt her scalp prick with sweat. 

“Well, I better get going.” She said awkwardly. As much as she longed for the beach, she didn't want this encounter to end.

“Yeah me too. Those tacos are calling my name.” He nodded at a food truck parked near the row of buses. She smiled and shook her head.

“Well if you’re ever in Riverdale soon…” She trailed off.

“I’ll call you.” He grinned and she couldn’t help but return it.

After boarding her bus she realized her face was sore from smiling and laughing so much on the flight. It was nice, after the past couple weeks. She took out her phone, and shot Cheryl a thank you text for packing those drinks. She had really needed them. Betty threw in that she’d shared them with a hot guy on the plane, knowing it would rile her cousin up. She next texted Kevin, letting her know she had landed safely.

“This seat taken?"

"Jughead! Goodness you scared me."

"I know, I saw how much you jumped. You think you're a little tipsy after those shots?"

"God, I hope so. Wait, what are you doing here?" 

"Going to my hotel. Taco?" He offered after flopping down into the empty seat next to her. "Looks like were going to the same place." He bumped his shoulder with hers before smiling at her in a way that made her mind feel all fuzzy again.

"Yeah." She smiled back, and waved the taco he was holding out away from her.

"More for me." He shrugged. Watching him eat had her a bit in awe. He attacked and consumed the two tacos and licked his fingers clean before the bus even left the airport. 

"You have a little-" She didn't know what possessed her to reach out and swipe the corner of his mouth with her thumb, wiping off the sour cream. He smiled sheepishly at her and she almost swore she saw him blush.

"Have you noticed it's all couples?" He asks her conspritally. 

She whips he head around, accidentally smacking him with her ponytail. At the front of the bus there was a grouping of two older couples, talking loudly, but not loud enough to make out what they were saying at the back of the bus. There was a younger gay couple bickering behind the old folks, an obviously newlywed couple across from the two men, making out a bit too intamately for public in Betty's opinion. Behind the sexually charged couple sat two women who were obviously together, taking pictures of themselves, and everything else on the bus. In between the gay couples was a man and woman in matching Hubby and Wifey tee shirts baby talking to eachother and repeating pet names over and over.

"Gross." She replies after her observation.

"I know, those two are really going at it, huh? It's like a car crash, or a dead bird. I don't want to see what I'm seeing, but at the same time it's oddly fascinating and just can't bring myself to look away."

"Couples, if I could have your attention, please." A short man said with a Spanish accent. "I am Jorge. I will be your tour guide on any possible excursions you may take outside of the resort during your time here. It is about a half hour drive from here to the hotel. We have waters, beers, and lemonade free of charge for anyone who wants one. Passion Pearl Resort would like to welcome you and thank you for choosing one of the most luxurious couples only resorts in Cancun. If you tag your Instagram photos with our tag #PassionPearl while here, you could win all sorts of great free stuff, including a stay at a handful of our other resorts around the world! Thanks guys."

"This may be the alcohol but I'm not sure I heard him correctly." Jughead whispered to her, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"No, you did. He definitely said that." She swallowed, trying to focus on what the hell she was going to do about this predicament.

"So this place is couples only…" 

"I heard the first time." Betty grumbled. "What are we gonna do?" She groaned and leaned her head back. Her ponytail accidentally brushing against the inside of his arm, which he had resting on the back of their seat.

"Well I think there's only one thing we can do." He murmured to her before gently slipping his free hand into hers.

"You don't mean-"

"Betty Cooper, will you be my fake wife for the week?" 

Ignoring the fact that the sound of his lowered voice made it feel like tiny sparks where shooting down her spine, she nodded before tucking her head into the space between his shoulder and his damned sharp jawline. This week was going to kill her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading and giving this a chance! Let me know if you like it down below! I will try and update soon!
> 
> PS. I made a little edit to go with this fic that I'm really proud of and might make new ones with each chapter!
> 
> Tumblr:  
Iwillgodownwiththisship27


	2. Love is Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checking in and checking eachother out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'd just like to say I appreciate each and every one of you for reading, kudoing, commenting, bookmarking, and tumblr messaging me. I can't tell you how much it means to me that this story was so well received. I'm so excited about everything I have in store for you guys.

*Jughead*

“You talk to them.” Betty mumbled to him over the sexy guitar instrumental playing in the lobby while trying to shove him forward towards the front desk. 

“I wouldn't know what to say, you go.” He folded his arms and stepped back besides her. 

“Just go and check in. It's not like they're going to give us some couples authenticity test." 

“Don't you need to check in too? It's not like we'd be under the same room." Not that he'd hate to have to share a room with her. 

“Yes, but I'll check in after they change shifts. We'll just have to check back periodically until new people are working the desk."

"Devious. I love it. Okay, I'm going in." He paused and grabbed the back of her head, gently encouraging her to lean into him where he met her half way and planted a kiss on her forehead quick before he could second guess himself. 

_ Might as well make it look real. _

During the short walk over to the desk, he wondered how her hair could smell so strongly of strawberries. Did she bathe in them?

"Hello what can I do for you?" A young spanish receptionist smiled at him as he approached. 

"Hi, I'd like to check in please. Should be under Jones." He drummed his fingers on the desk in an anxious fashion, simultaneously hoping he and Betty had somehow gotten onto the wrong bus and that they hadn't.

"Ah, yes here it is. One week, all inclusive stay. Ooh, a honeymoon package. Congratulations, your wife, she's very beautiful sir. You are a lucky guy." The man said, nodding towards Betty, who was lingering a few yards away from them. 

"That she is." He turned back to see her, as his hands balled into fists. He didn't have time to unpack the fact that he didn't like another man commenting on her looks. 

"If you could please print your names here, we will find the appropriate luggage and it will be brought up to your room for you." Jughead did as he was asked, thankful that Betty Cooper was an easy name to spell. "Here are your room keys, a map of the resort, and complimentary glasses of champagne for you and your beautiful lady." 

"Thanks Pablo." He said curtly after reading the man's name tag. 

“Betty, dear!” Jughead whirls around from the concierge desk slowly, to avoid spilling the two champagne flutes. "Free drinks, because we have a honeymoon package." He grinned when he was next to her. Nothing got him more excited than free stuff. Especially of the food and drink variety.

She looked at the desk he came from where the clerk was watching them still, and she wrapped one arm behind his waist and laid her head and free hand on his chest. When she chanced a peek up at his face, she was obviously surprised to see him staring back down at her. Catching him completely off guard, she stood up on her tiptoes and locked her lips with his. 

He was slightly taken aback but quickly returned the kiss. She was a good kisser, fake relationship or not. The kiss was firm but her lips were soft and he could taste the butterscotch lingering on them after her last shot. She made a big show of moulding her body to his and he carefully wrapped his arms around her waist, not wanting to spill their drinks. He let the kiss linger before releasing her lips but not her body. 

“So you ready to check out this room?” He smiled lazily at her, feeling like maybe the shots had hit him harder than he thought.

After she gingerly took one of champagnes from him, he fished the resort map out of the pocket of his jeans. "This place is huge. How many bars and restaurants does one place need?" He took in the marble floors and high ceilings. This building was probably the nicest he had ever stepped foot in. It made him a little uncomfortable, like someone was going to see he didn't belong and order him out. 

"Enough to keep people buzzed and full, I guess." 

They walked closely together, her hand gripping his bicep that displayed his serpent tattoo. It was muggy and he was starting to regret wearing a black tee shirt. Weaving past staff and other guests, they passed signs pointing in the direction of various pools, bars, clubs, and restaurants in the resort. Most were romantic names or innuendos. There was also a club that was literally named Innuendo. He hadn't thought much of Veronica, that day, too distracted by the bombshell blonde beside him. But he had a passing thought that his ex fiancee would probably find this place tacky.

“Not very subtle are they?” He murmured near her ear. 

“A bit nauseating to be honest.” She agreed as they walked down a hallway to a group of elevators. “However we should focus on the positives. All the meals, alcohol, and spa treatments are included with our package.”

“All the food is free?” He grabbed her arm dramatically and stopped walking. A small part of his mind cataloged how soft her skin was.

“Yeah a lot of resorts do that. You didn't read that on the website?”

“There's a website?”

She nodded and a small smile formed on her lips. “You really didn't do any research before coming?” 

“Why would I?”

“Personally, I only got a chance to skim it before what was suppose to be my wedding. I was going to spend the last couple weeks planning but instead, I spent them wallowing on my couch. The decision to go on my own was kind of last minute after my cousin talked me into it.” 

“Yeah, this all was sort of last minute for me too. Last week an old friend paid me a visit to basically talk me into going on the trip because her girlfriend had paid for it and it was nonrefundable. I didn't really know what to expect but I've been so down lately I just thought: 'Fuck it', and packed my bags. I figured it might cheer me up enough to relax and if that didn't work I'd eat myself into a food coma.” 

Betty laughed and the elevator dinged and the doors revealed a couple pulling away from each other a little too slow. Jughead offered his hand to her and they stepped into the cramped room. Once the doors closed he thought he heard the echo of the couple's hearts still beating loudly. Or maybe it was his own. Either way, the tension as they slowly passed each floor only seemed to build. Like the temperature had been cranked up a few degrees. He found himself removing his hand from Betty's grip to wipe his sweaty palms on his jeans.

Finally the door opened to the seventh floor and the couple ghosted out of the elevator. Betty took a step forward but stopped in her tracks when she felt his hands on her waist, gently holding her back. “Not yet, love.” He said this to her loud enough for the retreating couple to hear. Seeing her red cheeks from where he was positioned behind her, he wondered if he was overdoing it. He didn't want to be a bad fake husband. The door closed and he dropped his hands. She shivered when his fingertips accidentally brushed her thigh when he pulled away. 

“You okay?” He asks, after noticing her very obvious convulsion.

“Yeah, I just, uh felt a little draft.” His mouth twitched at her very obvious lie. He hoped it was a this-guys-is-really-attractive-and-just-touched-me shiver and not an oh-my-god-this-guy-is-such-a-creep-and-I'm-afraid-to-be-alone-with-him shiver. Hoping it was the former, he decided to challenge her.

“Really? Because I could have sworn it was almost scorching in here.” He said lowly and she rolled her eyes. She obviously didn't have a comeback to his calling her bluff. He thought it might be fun to spend this week tormenting her.

After what seemed like the longest elevator ride, the doors opened once again. “The fifteenth floor?” 

“Yep.” 

“This is the top floor.” She said.

“Yes.” 

“This floor only has penthouse suites.”

“Your point?” He raises his eyebrows at her before turning to squint at the room numbers on the key card. 

“My point,” she growled. “is that this isn't our floor.” 

“Oh but it is. Room 1520.” He put the card in the slot and the little red light turned green as the lock clicked open. Instead of entering the room, he turned back to her. “Are you always this...“ he trailed off, and she stopped breathing as his eyes trailed over her body. “Skittish?” He finished. 

She scoffed and shoved him forward through the entrance. He knew the resort was five stars but the room was at least ten in his book. His eyes were immediately drawn to the large round tub in the middle of the room. Betty was so busy inspecting the stone shower with three heads that she didn't even seem to realize half the room was sectioned off with a heavy curtain. That is, until Jughead loudly wrenched it back, liking the way the noise made her jump. 

This was worse than he thought it would be. Instead of the two queen beds he hoped for, there was one huge round bed with rose petals scattered all over it and red throw pillows at the top. Neither of them commented on the overly romantic display on the bed. Jughead went on to open the blackout curtains to reveal an intimate patio. Betty went outside to check out the views, including the spectacular horizon. The balcony was very private with walls around their section which included another tub, lounge chairs, and a breakfast table with two chairs. 

“Hey check this out!” Jughead called her in from the patio. “Free stuff!”

She rolled her eyes at his exclamation and came in to watch as he opened the gift basket. It was a disgustingly romantic array. Heart shaped box of chocolates...check, chocolate covered strawberries...check, bath bombs...check, essential massage oils...check, bath salts...check, tequila...check, wine...check, vodka...check? “Are they trying to keep us drunk all week?!” She wondered aloud.

“That's kind of the point of these all inclusive resorts from what I've heard. People tip better when they are intoxicated.”

“I might need to be drunk to get through this trip anyways.” Betty mumbled. 

“What was that?” He asked as she strayed back towards the bathroom half of their suite. 

“Nothing! I'm gonna grab a shower.” She had to pull using all her weight but she was able to mostly close the divider curtain. 

“Cool. I'm gonna order some room service. You want anything?” 

“No, I'm good.” She replied and he willed himself not to check her out in the mirrors lining the wall opposite the bathroom sink as he heard bits and pieces of her clothing hitting the floor. “On second thought, order me a strawberry daiquiri please.”

“You got it!” He said while skimming through the room service menu. He breathed a sigh of relief when the shower door closed. 

After he placed their room service order, he settled in on the bed and read one of the pamphlets listing all the excursions they could take outside of the hotel. “Jughead?" Betty called. "Have they brought our bags up?”

He went to check the closet and saw his luggage and what he assumed was hers as well. 

“Yeah, you should come see, we have an awesome walk in closet.” He called to her. 

“Would you mind grabbing the small blue bag from my suitcase? It has my soap and stuff in it.”

There were two suitcases he figured were hers and he looked through the red one hoping to find the bag. It was mostly shoe boxes and he accidentally knocked the lid off one and when he went to replace it, the contents were not shoes at all.

“No problem,  _ mistress _ .” He replied to her finally, before going to look through the other suitcase. 

“What's that tone?”

“What tone? I don't have any tone.” The blue bag was right on top but his curiosity had gotten the better of him as he pawed through the clothes finding lots of lingerie and revealing clothing. For as innocent as she seemed, her wardrobe was decidedly not. 

“Please. I know sarcasm when I hear it. What's the matter with you?”

He made his way through the steam. When he was a few steps away, he answered. “Nothing at all. In fact, this trip just got a lot more interesting.” Her wet face appeared outside the door and the bag was snatched away from him without a word and he made his way back through the cloud. 

The room service arrived not long after and he tried to quell the lingering thoughts of her shoe box and clothes by stuffing his face. He could barely see so he opened the patio door to let out the steam but when that didn't work very well, he decided the water had to be cold to disperse it so he went and used the toilet, flushing it promptly.

“What did you do Jughead?!” She screeched and he hurried back to his spot on the bed.

“I opened the patio door to get rid of some of this steam. I could barely see my food!” 

“Not that, my water went cold.” She grumbled from the other side of the room. “Did you flush the toilet?” She accused as she whipped the divider curtain open. 

He raised an eyebrow at her from his spot in the middle of the bed before eyeing her up and down. “No, I've been sitting right here since my taco pizza came.” He stuffed his face some more to accentuate his point and in an attempt to drown out all the thoughts he had upon seeing her in just a towel.

“Stop looking at me like that.” Shit. Was he staring? He decided he might as well commit to it. His mind wandered back to her luggage and he couldn't help himself what with the thoughts running rampant in his brain. 

“Like what?” He only stared harder. 

“Like you know all my deepest darkest secrets and you're going to blackmail me with them. Or like I'm naked or like I just announced that I'm going to go have a threesome with that couple from the elevator.” She huffed. 

“Well, number one, I feel like I know a few of your secrets now but I would never blackmail you. And two, technically, you are naked at the moment.” He ticked it off on his finger and she clutched her towel closer, his eyes following the movement. “Three, you have all the whatever-somes you want but I think you should have the courtesy to invite your roommate on these excursions.” 

She didn't seem to have a response as she grabbed her daiquiri (sitting next to the one he had ordered for himself as well) from where he'd set it on the dresser and went back behind the curtain and into the closet.

”What the hell?!” Betty rushed back into the room where Jughead was still eating. “Those aren't mine! My luggage must have been swapped.” 

“Hey, I don't judge. You don't have to pretend for me.” He held up a hand when she was going to continue. “I didn't realize what kind of hotel this was at first but I'm open to it. Let your freak flag fly.” 

She went back into the closet. A moment later he heard her curse. “Dammit.” 

It makes him curious but he gives her a few minutes to get dressed before going to investigate.

“Are we going swimming?" He asks, taking in the very tiny bikini she was examining on herself in the mirror. Making a mental note that she had a belly button piercing, he walks deeper into the closet. Hot sauce had spilled on his shirt from his pizza so he had removed it before coming to check on her and was pleased when she struggled to look him in the eyes rather than the nipples or abdomen.

“No, we are not going swimming. I have to find out what happened to my bag with my things.” 

“Look it's not that big of a deal. I think it's cool. My ex never really dressed that-”

“Slutty?”

“I was going to say she never dressed that bravely. Her family was in the public eye and she was never really able to go too far passed conservative. I think it's cool to feel proud enough of your body to want to show it off.” He shrugged. "Your shoebox isn't anything to be embarrassed about either.”

“What shoe box?” Her eyes went wide before she frantically began searching through her things. Finally coming across probably the absolute most embarrassing things for a stranger to find in luggage that is allegedly yours. The box was almost packed completely full of various lubes, creams, sex toys, and things he wasn't even sure what they were for.

“It's perfectly normal and healthy to follow one's natural instincts and-”

“Shut up!” She rounded on him and stuck her finger in his face. “I don't want one more word about it. Okay? This. Stuff. Isn't. Mine.”

He raised his eyebrow condescendingly. “Okay one last question, if this stuff isn't yours, why are you wearing the swimsuit?  _ Or _ if it wasn't your suitcase, how did you know exactly what color the bag of toiletries would be?”

“I-I honestly don't know. My name was on the suitcases.” She sighed. 

“This is beginning to sound a lot like that Spongebob episode where Patrick keeps insisting his wallet isn't his despite his ID with his name on it being in the wallet.” 

“I'm not going to dignify that with a response. Now get out.” She shoved at his chest. 

“Okay, I'll just leave you alone with  _ not _ your stuff.” He held up his hands and backed away. 

“Can this day get any worse?” He heard her groan from the closet and he couldn't help himself.

“We could go to Bash’s ‘Whips and Chains’ event tomorrow. Sounds right up your alley.” Betty slammed the closet door to shut him up.

Through the closet he hears her calling someone only to get their voicemail.

"Cheryl, I'm going to kill you." Minutes later she appeared in front of him again. "Well, do you want to check out the rest of the hotel?" She was wearing a pretty blue dress, seeming a bit more calm after delivering a death threat. 

"Actually, I sort of spilled hot sauce all over myself and was hoping I could also take advantage of the shower." 

"Be my guest."

"Technically you're my guest." She only replies with an eye roll as he closes the curtain about halfway. 

The shower is massive, and despite the three shower heads he almost feels cold being alone in between the spouts. One shower head came down from the ceiling and two flanked him on either side. He wills himself to just power through a quick wash and get out before he can start thinking too hard about Betty in a towel or that bikini. 

It's quiet in the room when he gets out and wonders if she is out on the patio or if she's reading on the other side of the curtain. He sees her with her back to him looking out at the ocean and the pool area beneath their balcony. He decides to dress quickly, his back facing her general direction while he rifled through his bag for clothes. He finds underwear and jeans, and slips them on quick only to realize he had no shirts in his duffle bag.

"Hey did you happen to see any of my shirts while you were having your little meltdown?" He asks, popping his head out behind her. 

She doesn't turn to look at him at first. Instead, her head tilts back until he can just barely see her eyes before she responds. "Closet. But I think you should come out here first…There's something you should see."

He walks out into the sunlight, and immediately feels some of the droplets on his skin drying in the warm breeze. If he hadn't drank at all today, or if he wasn't half way through the weirdest day of his life, he would usually second guess the fact that he's not wearing a shirt, but Betty eyes him for a second when he appears next to her and her cheeks turn pink as she refocuses her gaze over into the pool area and he follows suit.

"Those women don't have bikini tops on." He observes dryly, and attempting to keep his cool in front of her while they both ogled the half naked ladies.

"No they do not." She says finally.

"I suppose that's what they meant by 'clothing optional' in the pamphlet."

"What pamphlet?" She turns and demands of him.

"There's a few on the bed left by the hotel staff. There is a map of the hotel with every location in the resort listed. By the way, we missed out on some of the best sexy restaurant and bar names." He cracks a grin. "Another is just a menu of room service items, more of a book actually. You should see how many food options. Italian, Mexican, French, Chinese. Absolutely anything you could possibly think to order. Oh god, and the  _ deserts _ ." He stopped rambling about food when she gives him a rather exasperated look. "Right, the other pamphlets. Another has all the excursions you can go on outside of the hotel, and one that list activities on the resort.The last lists all the hotel amenities. It says the hotel is adults only, couples only as well, and that two pools and all of the beaches are clothing optional. And one of the clubs, Bash hosts weird underwear dress coded theme nights. It almost seems like this is some weird sort of sex hotel."

"Oh my god Cheryl." Betty whispers under her breath. 

"C'mon. It could be fun. When else do you get to walk around with you tits out in public?"

"That's not something I have ever had an interest in doing,  _ ever _ ."

"Well I'm just saying, I wouldn't complain if you did. Practically the whole plane ride you were going on about wanting to have fun and be carefree and relaxed during this trip. Not saying you have to be topless to do that but you have to admit, this situation is sort of funny."

She stayed silent while he made eye contact with her, eyebrow raised. He held her gaze and could almost literally see her resolve crumbling until she was laughing, it grew hysterical and she would have fallen to the floor of their patio if his arms hadn't flown out to hold her up. His arms around her only seemed to make her cackle harder at the absurdity of it all until tears were streaming down her face. At first they were from laughing so damn hard. And then she was sobbing and he held her tighter, hugging her into his naked chest as she shuddered against him. When he realised she was crying, strings of comforting words fell from his lips. He spoke so softly, afraid she would break down more if he spoke too loud. "Hey.  _ Hey _ , it's alright Betty. I know this is not what you thought this week would be. Believe me, I know. And now you're stuck with me of all people at this weird sex hotel." That made her let out another laugh. But this one was halfhearted. 

"Will you please stop calling it a sex hotel?" She mumbled into his chest. 

"Fine.  _ Adults only resort where like minded individuals come to let their fantasies run wild _ . Whatever." His new long winded name for it made her crack a smile. "That is what was on the pamphlet." 

"How about we go take a look at these pamphlets together so I know exactly what I've gotten myself into?"

"Sure." He said into her damp hair.

"You can let go of me now."

"Right, sorry." He immediately stepped back and then followed her back inside. 

After reading through most of the literature provided, they decided to explore the hotel. Most of the hotel hallways were missing a wall so you could always see the ocean and feel the warm air. Majority of the ground floor was like that as well, aside from some of the restaurants and bars having a glass wall instead. They took note of the restaurants they wanted to try, where the gift shops were, the spa wing, casino, and the most popular club advertised all over the resort, Bash. They read all about the daily theme nights hosted in the club when they read the itinerary pamphlet together over their daiquiris. 

They passed through the lobby several times during their expedition, each time Betty grew more and more annoyed that Pablo was still behind the counter. "Is he gonna be here all night?" She hissed, after walking through the lobby what must have been their fifth or sixth time. 

"Calm down, we've only been here a couple hours. How about we grab dinner and come back after, yeah?" 

"Didn't you just eat a whole pizza, like an hour ago?" 

"Yeah, but I'm hungry again. Aren't you? You haven't eaten since our flight."

She looked at him, an odd look on her face before finally responding. "Yeah, I could eat." 

Finding somewhere they agreed on was not so simple. He wanted to try the international buffet, she wanted to try Amore, the Italian restaurant. He suggested Chow, the Chinese restaurant for her to offer Aphrodite, the Greek restaurant. Eventually they found themselves in the Armadillo, eating chimichangas and enchiladas. Both ordered a margarita with dinner, Betty finishing hers quickly before the food comes, and finishing the second as they finished their meal. 

"God, I'm going to gain twenty pounds this week if we eat like that every meal." She sighed, sitting back waiting for him to finish his food, and hers. 

"I'm not much of a gym person but if you wanted to go sometime, I'd be willing to try it out. I saw they had tennis and badminton. That could be fun."

"Maybe. It's just, so far, I've sweat enough in this heat, I think any vigorous movements in it might actually kill me. And I don't plan on waking up before nine while were here, so going out while it's still cool is not going to be an option."

"Thank god. I'm a sleep til noon kinda guy myself. I'd wake up at nine for you though." The wink probably overdid it but he was desperately trying not to picture Betty doing any 'vigorous movements' as she had so eloquently put it. 

He offered her his hand when they got up from the table after reminding himself public displays of affection were part of the fake newlyweds package. He tried in vain to will his palms not to sweat and hoped she would credit it to the heat. Back in the lobby, Pablo was still behind the counter, this time on the phone, his voice sugary sweet as he confirmed a reservation. 

He could practically feel her simmering next to him. "Hey, let the man do his job. Maybe he started his shift right when we got here. Is the idea of having to share a room with me really that bad?" 

"You're a stranger." She crossed her arms.

"Not really. We grew up in the same town, I'm friends with your ex fiance, I mean you were supposed to come to my wedding. And I like to think that we've gotten pretty well acquainted throughout the day talking and seeing eachother half naked a bunch of times. I feel like there has been a little trust developed there. I don't take my shirt off in front of just anyone you know." 

"Oh, look at that, it looks like he's leaving for the day." She smacks him slightly and points to the front desk. Pablo is talking to another person in a hotel uniform at the front desk before exiting through the front doors. 

"Now is your chance." He says a bit regretfully. Even though the situation was totally weird, he liked the idea of having someone to hang out with in his room. He watched her go up to the front desk and speak with the woman who types into the computer and then shakes her head at Betty. 

She is visibly angry when she walks back to him. 

"Everything okay?" He asks, hoping to not be on the receiving end of her anger. 

"No it's not. My reservation was canceled. I don't know if it was by Archie or what happened."

"Really." His mouth twitches as he tries to hold back a smile.

"It's not funny." She practically growls. 

"It's a little funny, you have to admit. Remember all the laughs on the balcony?"

"Well I don't exactly feel like laughing right now."

"How about getting shit faced?"

"I'm listening."

"Okay this might sound stupid because we are not the type of people you think of when someone mentions the club. But, I think it would be fun to check out Bash, and mock all the people who wear underwear to a club unironically." 

"Okay, that might actually be fun." 

"Really?"

"Yeah." She nods and bites her lip. 

This time, she is the one offering her hand as they walk back to the room. 

"So the Monday night theme is 'Red Carpet Affair.' Do you have any idea what that means?" He asks her.

"Well according to the pamphlet, we are supposed to dress like our favorite movie couple." She says, skimming the page. "Okay, what's your favorite movie? No actually, before you pick something pretentious and probably made in black and white, think of a guilty pleasure movie. One that you're kind of embarrassed to like."

"Okay, umm, how about Dirty Dancing?"

"You like Dirty Dancing?"

"Nobody puts Baby in a corner." He says, doing a terrible Patrick Swayze impression.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed for liking that. It's a classic. Polly makes me watch it with her when she feels sad. And I think it's an excellent idea. Very simple costumes." He follows her into the closet as she starts going through his suitcase. She throws a black wife beater, black slacks, and black dress shoes at him. "Put these on." He silently thanks Sweet Pea for suggesting that some of the fancier restaurants might have a dress code. 

He leaves her to go change in the room. As he's straightening out his clothes in the mirror, she appears in a quarter sleeved white button up shirt tied up around her sternum. Her shorts are high waisted and very much shorter than the ones Jennifer Grey wore in the movie but he certainly isn't about to complain. Betty does a little spin and he nearly chokes when he sees that they don't really cover her ass cheeks. 

"Please don't make fun of me. I explained that Cheryl packed for me right?"

"I wasn't going to make fun." He says seriously. 

He watches as she wets her hair and adds gel and hair spray, making her curls a lot tighter so that they frame her face and shoulders. He uses the other sink to brush his teeth and discreetly put on a bit of cologne. 

"How do I look?" She asks.

"You don't make a bad Baby."

"You make a pretty great Johnny yourself. You didn't even have to do anything to your hair. It's just  _ like _ that." He gives a small smile in response, not one who does well with receiving compliments.

As they walk down to Bash, she seems to be in a bit better mood, humming Love Is Strange as they make their way down the hall. It's impossible for him to not picture her crawling to him on all fours. He'd seen the movie enough times to know that's the scene she dressed them for. She's even singing the song for goodness sakes he's only human. 

They pass a Han Solo and Princess Leia in the hall, the girl in the Princess Leia slave outfit and the man's shirt a deep V revealing a copious amount of chest hair. Once inside Bash, they see that the most famous costume is Danny and Sandy after she 'goes bad' at the end of Grease in all their John Travolta and Olivia Newton John glory. Not long after they get their drinks, You're The One That I Want plays and they watch in awe as the couples go absolutely ham on the dancefloor. 

"I feel like we've walked into the Twilight Zone's version of comic con." He says to her as she takes a drink, making her nearly shoot long island iced tea out of her nose.

"You have to admire their dedication. Some have the choreography down pretty well."

Jughead is surprised to find that he's actually having fun as they point out different movie couples they recognize to each other. They see a couple dressed as Julia Roberts and Richard Gere or Vivian and Edward from Pretty Woman, infamous hooker costume and all. There's even a Romeo and Juliet, in angel wings and a knight costume, obviously dressed as Leo DiCaprio and Claire Danes. They see other DiCaprios with Kate Winslets as Jack and Rose from Titanic. The gay couple from the bus, dressed as cowboys, obviously supposed to Heath Ledger as Ennis and Jake Gyllenhaal as Jack. There's one couple elaborately dressed as the Suicide Squad version of the Joker and Harley Quinn, with all the white makeup not needing to look much like Jared Leto or Margot Robbie themselves. They see a couple that is absolutely drenched, fully committing to their Noah and Allie costumes from The Notebook closely rivaling Ryan Gosling and Rachel McAdams. There are a couple Mr. and Mrs. Smith's, though none are as beautiful looking as Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie. 

After two or three drinks he finds they are both drunk after drinking throughout the day and they begin singing along with the songs from various movies. He doesn't even resist when she pulls him out on the dance floor when The Time Warp comes on and he quickly catches on to how the dance goes despite never having seen The Rocky Horror Picture Show. They slow dance to Celine Dion's My Heart Will Go On while giggling when they see a couple on the upper level of the club dressed as Jack and Rose literally just stand at the corner of of a balcony with their arms out the entire song. They rock out to 80s songs from Rock of Ages, belt out Rent's Seasons of Love, (all 525,600 minutes) and he loves the pleased look on her face when he knew all the words to Hairspray's You Can't Stop The Beat. 

They were both dripping sweat and laughing hard when Love Is Strange came on. They only needed to make eye contact for a moment to confirm they were totally going to act out their scene as the only Baby and Johnny in the room. They just so happened to be in the middle of the dance floor and they did their best cha cha with their arms locked and she even chastised him for "noodle arms" and invading her dance space as he playfully nuzzled his face forward into her chest. "Don't look down, look right here." She pulls his face up and points to her eyes. Before dancing away a few feet and he realizes a circle has formed around them. He fully commits by leaning and catching himself as he falls to the floor and props his head up on his elbow to watch her.

"Oh Sylvia." He sings along.

"Yes Mickey?" She responds coyly. 

"How do you call your lover boy?"

"COME here, lover boy." She curls her fingers at him, grinning.

"And if he doesn't answer?"

"Oh lover boy." She croons sweetly.

"And if he  _ still _ doesn't answer?" He crawls onto his hands and knees and even accentuates the last bit with the head bob. 

His heart nearly stops when she gets closer and gracefully falls onto all fours and glides towards him while he moves towards her as well. "I simply say baby, oh baby,"

He gets on his knees and does the infamous air guitar.

"My sweet baby," She continues singing. They are both up on their knees now, faces inches apart and she places her hands on his chest while she sings "you're the one." As the song continues they get back up onto their feet and the last couple of lines repeat. The song changes into the first slow lyrics to Time of My Life and her eyes go wide, obviously not prepared for that elaborate of a dance. 

"Do you trust me?" He whispers as they stand face to face. She nods and gives him a tipsy but shy smile. "Just follow my lead." 

"Okay." She whispers back and he abruptly dips her, turning her dipped body slowly before coaxing her back up and positioning her in front of him, with her arm up around his neck. He brings his hand down, caressing her arm slowly as she locked eyes with him and brings her raised arm down, folding it across her body. His arm tucks behind her so he can grasp her hand before spinning her out right when the music picks up and spinning her back in right after. They do a few cha cha steps and he twirls her under his arm. When she's facing him again, they extend their arms before he twirls her the opposite way. Their dance isn't perfect but he thinks they're doing good enough as people actually begin to cheer around them. They twirl, kick, spin and move their hips all over the floor. He lifts and spins her while her knees are bent and she glides around him. As they near the end of the song, they separate and he's surprised she actually runs at him full force and wholeheartedly but he catches her nonetheless and lifts her into the air. At this point, some of the clubgoers are screaming as they cheer them on. But everything around them is drowned out as he lowers her slowly, careful not to drop her, sliding her body against his until her white ked clad feet are firmly planted on the ground again. 

The song ends and she kisses him right there in the crowd, and for a moment he forgets that they aren't really together and that it's all for show. They go to the bar to cool down and catch their breaths. While taking tequila shots together, it's announced that the couple dressed as Noah and Allie from the Notebook has won the costume contest. The couple goes up to the DJ stand to collect their little plastic trophy. Everyone claps for Noah and Allie, or Tim and Becky from Bosie, Idaho. They are just about to leave when they are completely shocked to learn that they've won the dance contest that they weren't even aware was taking place at all. Suddenly shy, they get themselves up to the DJ booth and collect their own plastic trophy.

"And what are your names and where are you from?" The DJ asks.

"Betty and Jughead from Riverdale, New York." Betty tells him.

"Everyone give it up one last time for Betty and Jughead, our very own Baby and Johnny!" After receiving far more attention in one night than either of them are used to, they decide to go back to their room.

"Where in the world did you learn to do that?" She asks him as they walk hand in hand. 

"You're gonna laugh."

"Probably. That was absolute insanity that just happened back there."

"When my little sister was in middle school, there was this talent show. She was absolutely obsessed with the Dirty Dancing, that's why I even know the movie at all. She must have made me watch it with her a million times. She made me learn the dance with her and we did it for her talent show. Though, the version I did with her was a lot more PG. Strictly no actual dirty dancing. I'm surprised I even remembered it at all, it was so long ago."

"I honestly am having a hard time believing that just happened. We did that. In front of people!"

"In front of a lot of people." He added. 

"And we won something for it!"

"Yeah we did." He smiled at her holding up the hunk of plastic and she giggled. He decided he liked tipsy Betty. 

"Did your sister win her talent show?" 

"No, we lost to some stupid baton twirling twerp. It was a total rip off. Her mom was one of the judges. It was definitely rigged."

"Aww." 

"Just so you know, I never would have done that if you hadn't been pushing drinks on me all day."

"I was not!" She exclaimed. "We drank probably the same amount!" 

"No, you were trying to get me drunk, so you could take advantage of me and my one trick pony dancing skills."

"Oh whatever." She laughs as he unlocks their room. "I'm going to take a shower." She says as she unties her shirt and he is now in full view of her lacy white bra that was hidden underneath all evening. 

"O-okay." He stutters and wills himself to look her in the eye. "I'll just be in here." Pointing to the bed he walks over and closes the curtain.

After changing into a pair of sweatpants and a clean tee shirt, he turns on the tv and flips through the channels while he waits for her. He doesn't look up when she walks by in her towel, going into the closet. He grins wide when he finds a movie that is just starting. 

Betty emerges in a silky pink pajama set, shorts and a tank top. She looks apprehensive, eyeing him and the bed. He pats next to him and even scoots over so she has more than enough room. 

"Look what's playing." 

"Oh my god! It's actually on." 

"In all it's 80's glory."

This seems to make her comfortable enough to crawl into bed next to him and that makes him glad. Digging into and finishing their chocolate covered strawberries, they watch as Baby and Johnny fall in love on their screen and he's a little startled when she lays her head on his shoulder. 

"I can't believe we did that." She says during the loverboy scene. 

"Yeah I don't know what came over us."

"Lots and lots of alcohol."

"Do you think we'll be hungover tomorrow?" 

"Maybe, but we spread it out over the whole day." 

They finish the movie, turning off the TV and all the lights off. They face each other, once they get comfortable under the covers and talk for a little while longer until they both can barely keep their eyes open. Facing away from each other after saying their good nights, Jughead closes his eyes but his body is suddenly aware of how close he is to her. They're at least a foot apart. But it seems like every cell of his body is awake and wanting to touch her, even if it was just to reach out and hold her hand. He'd never shared a bed with anyone besides Veronica. Or his sister, or Toni when they used to have sleepovers as kids. He thinks he misses Veronica for a moment but realizes it's not really  _ her _ he misses but more of the ability to hold someone whenever or kiss them whenever he wanted. Granted, Betty had kissed him more times that day than Veronica had in the last week they were together. She also wasn't one who liked to be held that much. It dawned on him just how cold Veronica had gotten over time. A far cry from how passionate and affectionate she had been back in high school, or even college for that matter. 

Once he heard Betty's breathing plateau into heavy breaths and occasional cute snores, he gets out of bed carefully and slips out onto the balcony for a cigarette. It was a nasty habit. He was supposed to have quit but he had started to sneak them every now and again when he was so stressed about the wedding and wallowing in his writer's block. He hadn't needed one at all that day up until the point where he had to be alone with his thoughts. 

It was soothing to hear the waves crash, the smell of salt mixing with the fumes from his cigarette. Looking out at the water, he decides it was worth it, coming all this way. The idea of going alone had made him question if he had wanted to go at all so many times in the week before he made up his mind to actually go through with it just a day prior. But he wasn't alone. Not really. He looked behind him to check and see if Betty had stirred in his absence but was content to see her sleeping soundly. Sure, he didn't know her all that well but it was jarring how well they got on together. She understood all his obscure references and sometimes seemed to predict what he was going to say before he even said it. He had only known her a day and it was as if she knew him better than Veronica ever did. 

Then there was the matter of Archie. They had been friends when they were little kids when their dads would get together and always bring the two of them along. As they got older and their dad's friendship fizzled out over something at work they didn't see each other much. In high school they had ran into each other at the Twilight drive in and got to talking about music. Their band had formed and ended in less than a year. They had once taken a survival course together one summer during college, gone out to the bars together once or twice. After school was over he hadn't even heard from him until he got an invite to their wedding and hastily sent them one back in return. He cared for the guy but was questioning his decision making skills if he was ignorant enough to let someone as ethereal as Betty go. For another woman no less. Having been left before his own wedding for someone else had him a little upset with Archie for straight up leaving someone at the altar. Under other circumstances he might feel guilty about the fact that he was sharing a bed with and kissing his friend's ex girlfriend, fake relationship or not, the kisses were very real. She was pretty great at it too. But rather than experiencing guilt, he found himself more concerned with wanting to help her be happy again even if it was just by getting her through this trip and sharing the experience of it. 

He was brought out of his deep thoughts when a couple loudly made their was past the pool, stumbling to their hotel room. After he finished his cigarette, his fingers itched for another but he decided one was enough and that he should probably get to sleep. He and Betty had agreed to wake up early-ish to see about leaving the resort to visit one of the Mayan ruins the next day. 

Back inside the room, he stopped to admire her in the moonlight. She was now sprawled out onto her back and both her hands were up, framing her face gracefully. Her blonde hair fanned out over her pillow and he had a desire to run his fingers through it. She looked like a model he would see on a magazine cover. Slipping back under the sheets, he tried not to disturb her as he made himself comfortable again. The urge to reach out and hold her was still there but he wasn't about to be that creep. She was already stuck with him, he didn't want to make it any worse for her. Eventually he was able to drift off into a dreamless sleep, his last thought being that he would be happy to wake up to her in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hotel is fake but based on a combination of three real resorts I researched. Two of which are actual clothing optional couples only hotels. Wouldn't that be an interesting vacation?
> 
> Tumblr is the same as my username here!


	3. Time of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploring Mexico and possibly eachother's hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness you guys! I can't believe how many people like this story. It brings me such joy to see other authors in the fandom I admire enjoy my work as well. Thank you to everyone who shows appreciation for this story. It keeps me motivated to write and keep posting new chapters every week!

*Betty*

When Betty woke up the next morning, about three things dawned on her as she opened her eyes. First, she was in bed with a man that wasn't Archie...Second, said man had glommed onto her sometime in the night, cuddling her almost right off the huge bed. She concluded this while eyeing the mere centimeters standing between the edge of the bed and the very real possibility of her face-planting onto the marble floor. The third, was that Jughead was incredibly hard. She was sort of half on her side, half on her stomach with one leg hiked up towards her chest. One of his legs was nestled almost all the way under the leg close to her chest and his member was pressed firmly in between her ass cheeks. With each deep breath he took, it just barely would nudge against her center. Her shorts had ridden up a little during the night and she could tell the bottoms of her butt cheeks were hanging out. 

More pressing, she realized that one of her breasts had nearly spilled all the way out of her tank top. Despite everything she was frozen in place. She was afraid of waking him up and knew they would both be embarrassed by the situation they were currently in. His head was tucked onto her back in between her shoulder blades and his hot, deep breaths tickled her skin. Her back was hot from his body being molded onto it for god knows how many hours. Her shirt had ridden half way up and she was very aware of the heel of his hand on the skin of the small of her back and his long fingers curled around her hip.

Her mind honestly couldn't focus on anything other than where the parts of his body were touching hers. She felt herself grow wet and she fought the urge to push her bottom back against him despite the fact that her entire body was screaming at her to do it. She wasn't stupid. She knew where that would lead and he was practically a stranger! She wasn't that kind of girl. And even if she was she wouldn't be hooking up with someone who was friends with her former fiance. Or someone who has their own former fiance who they probably weren't completely over. 

She had to admit that she did find him incredibly attractive. It had been amplified when she had seen and felt him dance the night before. His body was a work of art in itself. She had a hard time believing that he didn't work out when she had seen him shirtless. Especially now, while she could feel his whole body against her. A very horny part of her wished he would only sleep in his underwear rather than the shirt and sweatpants. She knew he had to be hot in them. His hand that gripped her was practically scorching.

After going back and forth in her head several times about whether or not she actually wanted to be out of the current predicament she was in, she decided she needed to get up and start getting ready for the day. Otherwise they probably wouldn't end up leaving the room. Very carefully, she removed his hand and ungracefully planted a foot on the floor. She slowly rolled onto her stomach, careful not to move too quickly as not to wake him, before pushing her hips and torso off the bed until she only had her knee left to remove from the mattress. 

After brushing her teeth, washing her face, putting on deodorant, and taking an aspirin, she begrudgingly made her way to the closet. Jughead had thrown all his clothes all around and seeing them on the floor annoyed her a little so she resolved to picking them up, and after just decided to completely unpack for him before she turned to her own suitcases. She unpacked the things Cheryl and Toni had packed for her just to be able to see what all she could turn into salvageable outfits. She knew she at least wanted to hopefully do some swimming that day so she dressed in a green one piece with a plunging neckline and just threw on the pair of high waisted shorts over it. 

When she went back into the room, she found Jughead still asleep with his mouth hanging wide open. It dawned on her how much younger he looked while he slept, and how boyish his features were. She figured when he woke up he might be hungover...and hungry, as her own stomach started to growl. If how ravenous he had been at every meal the previous day was anything to go by, she knew she needed to order a bit of extra food. Leafing through the room service menu, she ordered an iced coffee for herself and a black coffee for him, and several breakfast items. Then, she left out two aspirins next to a bottle of water in the nightstand for him. 

Purely out of boredom, she decided to apply some light makeup while she waited for Jughead to wake up, or the room service arrived. 

A few minutes later she heard slow movements from the bed, and a low groan that morphed into a yawn. 

"Betty?" A part of her almost regretted leaving the bed when she heard how sexy his morning voice was. 

"In here." She hadn't wanted to sound too eager but instead her tone was bored, which also wasn't her intention.

"How long have you been up?" He asked rubbing his eyes as he walked up and hovered behind where she was preening in the mirror. 

"About an hour, maybe a little less." She shrugged and applied mascara to her eye lashes. 

"You still want to venture outside the resort today?" 

"Yeah, if you want to."

"I think it could be fun." He affirmed. "I'm gonna grab a quick shower if you don't mind."

"Go ahead." She gestured toward the shower door. 

She watched him in the mirror as he reached in and turned on the shower, and then pulled his shirt over his head with one hand. Quickly looking away when he was about to look up again, she watched her own lips as she applied a thin layer of strawberry lip gloss. 

"Look, I'm very secure in my manhood and all of that, but I want you to be comfortable sharing this space and I doubt me stripping naked in front of you is the way to go about it." 

"It's not like I was looking or anything." She quips. It comes out a little colder than she intended. His eyes catch hers in the mirror and he smirks at her, letting her know he knew she was lying. 

"Well don't let me interrupt whatever it is that you're doing over there." He says before holding her eye contact a moment before slipping his sweat pants off his legs. 

He turns away to check the temperature of the water with his hand and she couldn't help but notice his  _ manhood _ was still very much at attention. Applying her blush, she catches a glimpse of his ass in the mirror when he slips off his boxer briefs and into the shower. It looked very muscular and she wondered what it would feel like in her hands. She attempts to push away these thoughts by combing out her hair and deciding to leave it down for once. She can't help but smile to herself when she notices a distinct lack of steam coming from the shower.

Her room service order comes and she sips her iced coffee while looking over the excursions brochure and picking at the assorted fruit that came with their meal. 

"I smelled food." Jughead says, walking towards her with only a towel slung dangerously low on his hips. 

"I hope you don't mind, I ordered for you." She gestured to the coffee table that was full of covered dishes.

"Not at all. It even looks like you ordered enough food for the both of us." He says before sitting down on the little white leather sofa opposite her seat on the vanity stool she had brought over. 

"I ordered a few different things so I had a better chance of getting something you'd like." 

"I see plenty I like from here." 

She swallowed and as he held her gaze, she had a feeling he wasn't talking about the food. Averting her eyes, she reached for the entree she had ordered for herself, and poked at it with her fork. 

"Are those breakfast nachos?" He asks.

"Mhmm. Nachos Huevos Rancheros, I think they're called." She says around a mouthful. "I ordered a plate for you too." She says pushing his towards him. 

He digs in with his fork and just as every other meal she's watched him eat so far, she finds herself fascinated with the way he stuffs his face. He moans when he takes the first bite and she licks her lip.

"This is the best food combination I think I've ever tried." He says after swallowing. "I'd like to personally thank the genius who came up with this."

"It's just nachos and salsa with fried eggs on top." She giggles.

"Yes, but this is not something I would have ever thought to make myself. The way the runny yolk mixes with the juices from the salsa," He kisses his fingertips. "You should have ordered a third plate of these. I might have to eat yours too."

"You still have toast, sausage, bacon, and an omelet to get through. And you're not coming near my nachos unless you want a scar from being stabbed with a fork." She teases. 

"I dunno, that's a pretty small price to pay for more of these nachos."

"So, where do you think you wanna check out today?" She asks, handing him the pamphlet. 

"Well, we wanted to see some Mayan ruins, right?"

"Yeah, but there's like four different ones we can go to."

"What about this one? It's a whole village of ruins." 

"Tulum. Sounds cool. I also saw there was a natural water park too."

"Ooh, we can go swimming in a cave." He sits up excitedly to show her the picture. 

"That's in Tulum too. And then they have an all day excursion where you can go to Tulum and Xel Ha."

"Xel-Ha?" 

"The waterpark."

"Oh, okay. Yeah that sounds like fun. It's still early we could probably catch the first bus before it goes out. Let me just go get dressed first."

He comes out a little while later dressed in jeans and boots, and a buttoned long sleeve plaid shirt. 

"What about your swimsuit?"

"Packed in here." He holds up a black drawstring bag. 

"Aren't you going to be a little hot in that?" She gestures to his pants and long sleeve shirt.

"In this heat, we would be hot even if we were naked. I'd at least like to dress comfortably. I can change for the swimming bits."

"Alright, let's go then." She says, after her brain recovers from a slight malfunction at him mentioning them being naked. 

After stopping at the Info Tours office and arranging their day trip, they laughed as they held hands and jogged to make it to the bus in time. As the bus took off, a short man stood at the front of the aisle. "Hello everyone. I'm Jorge, you might remember me from your bus ride to the resort. How is everyone's vacation going so far?" Jughead and Betty cheered along with the rest of the bus. "That's great. So today we are first going to visit the village of Tulum. Tulum hosts a walled ancient Mayan city. It is located on a bluff overlooking the Caribbean Sea. It will be about an hour drive from here. After that, we will be visiting the underground swimming hole, Cenote Dos Ojos. Then we will be stopping at Xel Ha for a few hours where you can get your lunch and explore the natural waterways. We have bottled water and lemonade for the journey and chemical-free sunscreens and insect repellent as it prevents contamination of the water and protects the natural life of the cenote and waterpark. Please don't forget to tag your pictures that you are staying at the #PassionPearl for a chance to win a free stay with us or at another one of our resorts around the world."

"I wonder what Archie would do if we posted pictures together like these couples." Betty wonders as she watched the other couples snapping pictures as they went. 

"I bet he'd be really jealous." Jughead said, breath fanning her ear.

"You think so? Even after he left me for someone else?" 

"I know so. You're on  _ his _ honeymoon with some other guy."

"Aren't you supposed to be his friend?"

"We've never really been that close. I hadn't heard from him since college until I received your wedding invite. And now, I'm starting to question what sort of guy I'm friends with to be the kind of person to leave you high and dry at the altar like that." 

"What would Veronica think?"

"I don't really give a fuck what she thinks at this point. She's jerked me around for so many years, and I put up with all of her bullshit just for her to call off the wedding because I wasn't far enough on my new book, and on top of that, tells me that she had been seeing someone else. I imagine she would be pretty pissed though. We were on and off for a lot of years. Whenever we weren't together she would always date but if she caught wind that I so much as hung out with my friends and their girlfriends happened to be around? World war three would break out but it would always end with us getting back together."

"She's that jealous?"

"She's greedy and spoiled. She doesn't give up her play things very easily."

"Yeah I remember from high school. She was the captain of the River Vixens before her parents were arrested. Cheryl took over after she moved to the Southside. The girl absolutely hated me. I never knew what I did to her for her to treat me so harshly but it was not fun being in direct line of her warpath."

"You were a River Vixen?" He asks, not quite nonchalantly looking her up and down. She doesn't know why a blush erupts over her face when she nods back at him. "You would have made a cute cheerleader." He muses while taking out his phone. 

"What are you doing?" 

" _ We _ are taking a picture together. It might be a little petty but after what you told me about how Veronica treated you, I think it's time for her and Archie get a little taste of their own medicine."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to possibly win another trip."

"Only if you promise to take me with." He smiles.

"Only if you behave yourself on this trip."

"I'll be good. Have I not been a perfect gentleman this whole time?"

Her mind wanders back to waking up to his hard on pressed up against her. 

"You've been good enough." She smirks before he puts his arm around her and pulls her close before snapping a photo of their smiling faces. 

"Do you have Instagram?" He asks, going to post the photo. 

"B_Coops."

"Cute." He smiles as he follows and tags her in the photo, captioning it, 'Mexican adventures with my new pal' and adding the heart eyes emoji, along with the Passion Pearl hashtag. She tries not overthinking the fact that he called her cute twice within five minutes. As he backs out of the post she sees his page. 

"Did you already delete all your pictures with Veronica?"

"I never posted any."

"Of your fiancee?"

"I've only had the Instagram for a few years. My publicist made me get it to help promote my book. I mostly only used it for professional things. Veronica and I were so off and on I didn't want to distract from my book or have to delete them at some point and get a bunch of questions about it from my followers."

"But you're posting me?"

"Revenge is a dish best served cold." He shrugs. 

Eventually they arrive at the ruins and step off the air conditioned bus and into the heat. Jorge guided everyone through the gift shop to the entrance to the village. 

"Tulum was one of the last cities inhabited and built by the Mayans; it was at its height between the 13th and 15th centuries and managed to survive about 70 years after the Spanish began occupying Mexico. Old World diseases brought by the Spanish settlers appear to have been the cause of its demise. Tulum had an estimated population of 1,000 to 1,600 inhabitants.

"Sources from the 16th century designate this site as 'Zamá,' which in Mayan means 'tomorrow' or 'dawn.' The name of 'Tulum' is the name given to the site by explorers Stephens and Catherwood in 1841 and is translated as 'wall' or 'palisade,' alluding to the wall that is preserved here." He said as he guided them through the rectangular archway in the wall single file. Betty grinned when Jughead gripped her hand before pulling her through the entrance. "Tulum is one of the most famous Mayan sites on the Yucatán Peninsula, due to its privileged location and the excellent conservation of its buildings and wall paintings. Its wall is well known, which delimits the main complex by its north, south and west sides, since the eastern sector faces the Caribbean Sea; It has five accesses and two watchtowers." Jorge continues, pointing to the towers.

"El Castillo presides over the site, the highest basement in Tulum, which preserves a temple with three ornate accesses with serpentine columns and two zoomorphic masks in the corners. In front of the Castle there is a dance platform and to the southwest is the Temple of the Initial Series, where the earliest documented date was found in Tulum: 564 AD.

"To the north you can see the Temple of the Descending God, with a small foundation on which a building decorated with the image of that deity, the main religious element of the city, was built. In front of this set is the main road, with several buildings; the most important is the Temple of the Frescoes, whose wall paintings portray a series of supernatural beings resident in the Underworld, which constitute one of the most important testimonies of pre-Hispanic Mayan mural painting. Continued along the road you can see the palaces known as the House of Columns and the House of Halach Uinik.

"In the northeast access, the House of the Cenote, documents the importance that the Mayans gave to the aquatic cult linked to the cenotes, and nearby there is the Temple of the Wind God, named for its circular basement, related to Kukulcán, god of the winds. Each structure has a bronze plate to give you more information about the historical backgrounds of each ruin. Certain structures that are blocked off by yellow tape, we ask that you do not climb on them as they are in danger of crumbling. You are now free to explore. We will leave here in about an hour, meeting back at the gift shop. If you have any more questions you can ask me." He says with finality as the crowd disperses. 

Most of the tourists gravitated towards El Castillo, so Betty pulled Jughead in the direction of the House of the Cenote. Once outside the yellow tape, Jughead reads the bronze plate aloud. "A cenote is a geological phenomenon of the Yucatán Peninsula. It consists of a large pool of groundwater exposed after the bedrock has collapsed. The Mayans used these natural wells for their fresh water. Therefore, it was common to build a home over these sinkholes." Unfortunately they couldn't see the cenote inside the structure but they knew they would get to visit a different sinkhole after they finished with the park. 

"Sounds like the invention of the indoor pool." Betty says.

"Yeah, but a lot less work to install." Jughead jokes. 

They made their way past the little section of beach and stopped to check out the Temple of the Descending God before making their way over to admire El Castillo once it was a little less crowded. Betty takes it upon herself to read aloud the bronze historical plate. "The Castillo, sometimes referred to as the lighthouse, is the tallest building within the Tulum settlement and the most famous. The structure underwent several building stages with the lintels of its upper rooms carved with the plumed serpent motif. The rooms themselves are vaulted in classic Mayan style. The tiny cove that lies at the foot of the Castillo is where trading canoes would slip ashore."

They took their time exploring the rest of the ruins, Betty having to drag Jughead away from the Temple of Frescoes and taking photos as they went. Both of them were dripping sweat by the time they got back onto the bus, as the ruins had little shade. 

"I am so ready for cave swimming. This heat is killing me." Jughead says fanning himself with one hand while his other slips around her back to rest on her shoulder furthest from him. She stiffens a little at the bare skin of his arm, plaid shirt now tied around his waist, making contact with the bare bits of her shoulders and back. It's not that the skin on skin contact didn't feel nice, it did, or that they were both overheated. But it was the small fact that she really wasn't used to a man that wasn't Archie touching her in that way. 

She peeks up at his face to see him looking at her in the same moment. She looks away quickly but she could feel his eyes steady on her face. "You checking me out Cooper?"

"I- what? No- I was-"

"I mean it's okay. You're a free woman now. You're allowed to. Just like I'm allowed to look at you as well." 

"I know. But…" She trails off.

"But what? I find you attractive and I'm going to look at you as long as you're okay with that. And if you find me attractive too that's quite alright with me." She wondered if he did that on purpose, making his voice all low like that. Or if it just did on it's own. 

"I don't- I mean I  _ do _ , but I'm  _ not _ going to hook up with you!" She says in a whisper yell, trying to keep their conversation quiet. 

"Whoa, I never said anything about that. I haven't even given that any thought to be honest. I probably wouldn't turn you down if you asked, but that's up to you." He grinned. 

_ Why does he have to be so damn charming?! _

"Just because we're sharing a bed and a hotel room and a romantic vacation, and have to pretend to be together in public doesn't mean anything is going to happen between us!" 

"Are you even listening to me Betty? Look, nothing has to happen between us. I'm content just sharing this trip and my bed with you for the week. You're gorgeous and smart and funny and I'm having a good time just getting to hang out with you. Probably way better of a time than I ever would have had with Veronica. I was just saying that if your feelings on the subject of 'hooking up' happened to change, I would accept you with open arms. But I'm not going to ever pressure you into anything happening and I'll make sure I do my best not to make you uncomfortable. Deal?"

"Deal." She says with mixed feelings about his speech. Just knowing he was willing to sleep with her was information she definitely should not have. Logically, she knew that sleeping with him would just open a can of worms that she wasn't prepared or equipped to deal with. But  _ physically _ , well that was a whole other story.

Dos Ojos wasn't far from Tulum. Once Jughead had went to change into his swimsuit, Betty took off her shorts and stored them in his black bag when he walked out. They followed Jorge as he led them through what was dubbed as The Batcave and giggled along to every one of Jughead's Batman jokes as they passed through, ducking their heads as bats flew freely above them.

When they got near the entrance of the first cenote, there was a man decorated with paints all over his face and body, a feather headdress, and animal skin clothing. He was standing with a bundle of dried plants that was burning as he wafted the smoke around members of another tour group ahead of them. Jorge halted the group and stood at the front. "Before entering the cenote, this Maya shaman will smudge you. This is a way of showing respect for the significance of the cenotes to the Mayan culture. The healer will burn some incense and say a few words in Mayan, to bless you and cleanse you of any negative energy before entering the cenote."

After passing the shaman and giving him little awkward smiles as he chanted and wafted the incense as they went, they were finally inside of the cenote. 

Betty was tucked into Jughead's side with his arm firmly around her waist. When they had to walk single file down to the water, he guided her in front of him and they walked with his arms wrapped around her stomach and he nuzzled his face into her neck, for the benefit of Jorge and the crowd, of course. "A cenote is a deep, water-filled sinkhole in limestone that is created when the roof of an underground cavern collapses. This creates a natural pool which is then filled by rain and water flowing from underground rivers. The word cenote comes from the Mayan word dzonot, which means "well." Some cenotes are vertical, water-filled shafts, while others are caves that contain pools and underwater passageways in their interior. Cenotes tend to have very clear, cool, fresh water. Here on the Yucatan Peninsula, the ground is primarily made up of limestone, so there are thousands of cenotes and underground rivers here. At least seven thousand have been discovered, but there are many yet to be found.

"Cenotes were ritually significant to the ancient Maya because they were considered passages to the underworld. Many cenotes, including the Sacred Cenote at Chichen Itza and the cenote at Dzibilchaltún, were used for sacrificial purposes: human and animal skeletons, as well as sacrificial objects of gold, jade, pottery, and incense, have been dredged from them."

"That's dark. I hope someone was sacrificed here." He whispered into her ear, eliciting a quiet giggle she had to muffle with her hand.

"Dos Ojos meaning 'two eyes' is the world’s third-largest underwater cave system. It contains the deepest passage in the state of Quintana Roo, an almost 400-foot deep hollow called “The Cenote Pit.” The name Dos Ojos refers to the two neighboring cenotes connected by a large cavern, said to resemble a pair of eyes marking the entrance to the underworld."

"Anymore talk about the underworld, and I'm going to get turned on." He whispers and she swats at him making him chuckle at the contact.

"There are life jackets if needed to your left, along with snorkeling gear. We have about an hour for you to swim and explore before we move on to Xel Ha, where everyone can get lunch."

Betty and Jughead forgo life jackets and snorkeling gear before they wade into the clear blue water. "This is beautiful." Betty says while moving to float on her back and looking at the roof of the cave and the partially cloudy sky above them.

"This is pretty spectacular." Jughead agrees, attempting to float on his back as well. She grabs his hand and they float in silence for a few minutes, just listening to the echoes from everyone else in the cave. 

"Do you believe in fate?" She says suddenly. "Like everything that's going to happen is already determined before it even happens?"

"I...don't really know. To some people that can be sort of a comforting thought. To others it might be kind of depressing to think that their choices don't really matter. I guess it depends on how you're doing in life. If you're in a good place, it might be nice to think you were destined to get there some day. If someone's in a bad place in life, they might be a bit discouraged to feel like it was meant to be that way, that none of their choices could have changed it."

"Maybe it depends on outlook. Some people might believe they have to go through bad things to get to the good stuff. Or to appreciate the good things in life more."

"I think those might be people who only occasionally have bad things happen to them."

"That's awful cynical."

"That's me." He said and then they were quiet again for a little while. "Do you believe in the stuff like the smudging that shaman was doing? Not like ancient Mayan religion itself but a lot of indigenous cultures believe in things that. Things that absorb or heal negative energy or whatever you want to call it."

"Well, do you feel less negative after he did it?" She asks.

"I don't know. I mean, since I met you I haven't had that much to be negative about."

"You met me yesterday." She pointed out, fighting a blush. 

"Yeah, and since then, I've been having a great time. Intelligent conversations, laughing until I physically ache, you're kind to me, and you're not bad to look at either." 

"I don't know what to say Juggie." She smiles.

"You don't have to say anything. I'm just saying that I enjoy spending time with you."

"Well, I like hanging out with you too."

"Hey, I think Jorge is looking at us." He whispers. "Come here." He says, making his body vertical again and holding his arms out to her. She complies, hugging him and wrapping her legs around him in the process. "Do you think we should kiss?" He murmurs. "Just incase he's suspicious."

She pulls her head back to look at him. "Yeah, I think maybe we should." She agrees lowly.

He doesn't waste any time before he closes the space between their lips. The last two times they had kissed, it never lasted longer than a minute. This time, they took their time to experiment with the push and pull of each other's lips. They drank each other in deeply, holding each other's bodies tightly. He pulls away only for her to pull him back in again from where her wrists were hooked around his neck. He pulls away, repeating her name. "Betty, Betty, Betty. Don't get me wrong, I like kissing you like that but we have got to stop or it's going to be pretty embarrassing for me when I have to get out of this pool."

"Oh, sorry." She blushes.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. Absolutely nothing." He repeats, giving her a peck on the lips. She can't resist pulling him back in and kissing him a little longer, albeit more tame than the previous kiss. 

Soon Jorge is calling out their group from the Passion Pearl Resort that their bus is leaving in fifteen minutes.

"I'm sorry we didn't really get a chance to check out the cavern and the other cenote."

"It's okay. This was enough. This and the Batcave anyways." He begins humming the Batman theme song and she can't help but giggle. She thinks this man is turning her into a silly little school girl. She feels like she's in high school again when she first realized she had feelings for Archie and couldn't act right around him. Constant blushes and giggling. Doing that now, in her twenties, was even more embarrassing.

It's a fifteen minute bus ride to the natural waterpark and aquarium and Jughead complains the entire time about how hungry he is. She tries to hold on to coherent thoughts as he teasingly bites her neck and shoulder. She laughs and pushes him away despite liking the action. Perhaps more than she should. 

After being set loose into the expansive grounds of the park, they set out with a map to find one of the three restaurants. The first one they find is the Xula Vista Restaurant. "Oh my god. My two favorite words in one restaurant. International and Buffet." He sighs happily as they enter the restaurant. 

"And look at that view!" She says looking out into the cove.

"Look at that one!" He says pointing to the buffet, trying to pull her away from the balcony and toward the food.

"Okay, okay let's go get you fed." She patted his arm. Jughead filled two plates of food as he went, each piled high with a variety of foods. "I don't know how you can eat like that. I just have the one plate and I'm not even sure I'll be able to finish it."

"I'll finish it for you."

"I know you will." She laughs. "Do you think it's too early to start drinking?" She asks, eyeing the bar. 

"I think it's never too early when you're on vacation. You don't have to drive anywhere or have any obligations. Worse comes to worst, I can always carry you to the bus." He jokes.

"I'm not planning on getting  _ drunk _ . Just maybe a little...tipsy." She says, getting up to go order from the bar. "Do you want anything?" 

"I'll have what you're having." She returns with two very blue drinks. "What are those?" He eyes them skeptically.

"I believe it's called an Adios Motherfucker. But since this is a family establishment, it's just called an Adios."

"Is this going to get us hammered?" He ask, sniffing the drink.

"Well, they have vodka, rum, tequila, gin, blue curacao-"

"Is there anything that isn't alcohol in them?"

"Sweet and sour mix, and seven up." She nods. "And we won't get wasted if we only drink one. But it said on the drink menu that each one has 14% alcohol."

"That's as much as a whole bottle of cheap wine!"

"Cheers!" She giggles clinking their glasses together.

"Might as well say adios." 

"Yeah that's probably where they got the name from. At my bachelorette party, Toni drank three of these and passed out."

"Yeah, that sounds like her. You don't know how many times I had to carry her home after a night of drinking back in high school. She always tried keeping up with us and would always fail. I mean, she was like ninety pounds!" 

"Still does that to this day. It drives Cheryl absolutely nuts." She says, taking another sip of her drink. "Did you and Toni ever…" She bites her lip before trailing off. 

"We kissed once. It barely counts in my book. We were like thirteen and did the whole practice kissing thing on eachother. But it was just too weird. It was like if I tried kissing my sister. It's funny because they're a lot alike."

"Tell me more about your sister..." She trails off again, failing to remember if he had mentioned her name. 

"Jellybean." He nods around a mouthful of food.

"What?"

"She goes by Jellybean. It's a nickname, kind of like Jughead."

"Don't tell me her name is Forsythia or something like that." She snickers.

"Actually…"

"Oh my goodness. I'm sorry I didn't mean that offensively."

"Betty, calm down. It's okay. Our parents were pretty cruel giving not one, but both of us that horrible name." 

"And you mostly go by Forsythe now?"

"Veronica hated calling me Jughead. In fact, she refused to. And then my publisher convinced me to use it for my book. The more pretentious sounding the better, I guess."

"Are you planning on using it for your second book too?"

"At this point, I'm not even sure there's going to be a second book. I haven't had any inspiration for a while and I was planning on trying to get some writing done on this trip but then everything happened with the whole couples only ordeal."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I could always give you some space at the hotel so you could have some quiet time for that."

"No!" He said a little abruptly. "I mean no, you don't have to do that. I wouldn't want to put you out like that."

"No it's fine really, I was planning on reading The Other Boeyln Girl, and I had a few other books packed. I could always go hang out on the beach or by the pool for a few hours."

"Betty it's okay, you don't have to do that. Trust me, I'm glad to have an excuse not to write. Lately whenever I try to, I just end up making myself upset."

"Well, I might still like to lounge and read."

"I might just come with you when you do. I brought a couple books of my own."

After they finished their food and drinks, they were feeling overstuffed so they decided to take the natural lazy river tour. Opting for a two person tube, her in front resting snuggly between his legs. The water was beautiful and not too cold. They would chat as they floated or just lay together in comfortable silence. Both agreed that their favorite part was drifting beneath the mangroves despite the fact that they occasionally got stuck and would have to push off of the branches to get back on course. 

"What next?" She asks after they returned they tubes. 

"Well, I'm not exactly ready for anything too vigorous yet. My food's still settling." 

"Serves you right for eating five plates. I swear, they were about to kick you out for eating half the buffet."

"I take the words 'all you can eat' very literally." 

"Well what else doesn't require much physical effort?" She wanders, pulling out her map. "How about snorkeling? We get to wear flippers and everything."

"Yes, every little girl's dream come true, I get to transform into a mermaid. Let's do it."

"It says here that there are a variety of species such as parrotfish, angelfish, surgeonfish, pufferfish, angelfish, damselfish, snapper, sergeant major, barracudas and queen conch. And if we're lucky, we might see a sea turtle!"

"I've never even heard of half of those fish." 

Laughing once they see each other in flippers, goggles, and affixed with breathing tubes, the pair held hands as they took off swimming. They spent a good half hour viewing the fish and all the different kinds of coral and sea stars. Betty wanted to hold out to see a turtle but eventually gave up. 

After lounging for twenty minutes in the hammock grove, they decided to take a walk. They ended up walking half the park, along The Path of Consciousness and across the floating bridge. While exploring the nursery botanical gardens, Betty excitedly read that they had over 270 different plant species they were attempting to conserve. Once they got back to the heart of the park, they played around for an hour on the trepachanga, which was just a fancy word for a rope balance course over the river. 

Back on the bus, they were both completely wiped out. Jughead leaned with his back against the window and Betty leaned on his chest, his arms around her and both their legs dangled into the aisle. On the forty five minute ride back, they had both fallen asleep and had woken up to Jorge gently nudging their feet so they could let other people pass through the aisle. 

After apologizing several times before getting off the bus, Jorge smiled and said everything was fine. "You two have a great vacation. Very beautiful couple, and you seem to like each other more than any couple I've ever seen." He said, giving them a thumbs up as the walked down the bus stairs. 

"What should we do now?" Jughead yawns as they pass the front desk. 

"Honestly, I just want to go relax in the room. I'm too tired for much of anything else today. Is that okay with you?" 

"You read my mind." He sighed, pulling her closer to his side with the arm that had been resting over her shoulders.

They passed Bash on their way to their room and he teased her again about going to the 'Whips and Chains' event and even hummed along to the Selena Gomez song that played as they walked by the doors. 

_ I'm not surprised _

_ I sympathize, ah _

_ I can't deny _

_ Your appetite, ah _

_ You got a fetish for my love _

_ I push you out and you come right back _

_ Don't see a point in blaming you _

_ If I were you, I'd do me too _

Betty liked the song and made a mental note to add it to her secret sexytime spotify playlist when she had the chance. 

Back in the room, they took turns changing out of their swimsuits and sweaty clothes, her into pajamas, and him into another tank top and a pair of cargo shorts.

"Going somewhere?" She asked, taking in his outfit. 

"I was thinking I might go down and find the nearest bar and order us some more drinks if you're up for it."

"That sounds great." She gave him a tired smile. 

"Awesome. What do you want?"

"Mmm, surprise me."

"You got it." He said before leaving the room.

Betty sat on the bed, which felt even larger without Jughead to share it with, and went through all the photos they had taken that day. She also checked to find that Cheryl had not replied to any of her messages or her voicemail, but had made a point to like the photo Jughead had posted of them earlier that day. After liking the photo herself and following him back, she bit her lip as she scrolled through her own page. It was still littered with photos of her and Archie. After looking at them long enough to make herself angry at him all over again, she came to the decision to post a photo Jughead had taken of her that morning before they had left. She had to admit, she looked good in the plunging neckline. Tagging him in the caption for the photographer credit, she added a little blue wave emoji and then a fire one next to his name and #PassionPearl. It was a little more subtle than the one Jughead had posted, but it would probably annoy Archie all the same. 

When it got to be about a half hour after Jughead had left, she decided she was going to make use of the huge tub and all the bath supplies they had been gifted. She got in quickly, not really thinking twice about the decision to not put on a swimsuit after being sick of the material being stuck to her skin all day. The bubbles would cover her right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think down below! I'm gonna go see Hustlers later today and I'm so excited! Probably going to be gushing about it on Tumblr later. You can find me on that hellsite under the same username I use here! Xoxo


	4. Toucha Toucha Touch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not that weird to be naked in front of strangers, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I didn't get much writing done this week but luckily, this just needed some editing done before posting. Just gonna have to work extra hard this week to catch up. Hope you guys enjoy!

*Jughead*

After getting held up at the bar by a gay couple who had read his book, he was anxious to get back to Betty. He was excited about getting recognized but had to make a hasty exit when they started asking about when his next book would be out. But before he made it to the elevator, his stomach was grumbling and he had seen the Italian restaurant wasn't too far from the bar he had found. Amore smelled so delicious his mouth watered and he could have let the smell carry his body there like in a cartoon. Arranging for the to go order to be brought up to his room, he made his way back to the elevator once again, with his and Betty's drinks in his hand. He nearly dropped them when he saw Betty's bare back and shoulders as she sat in a very bubbly bath. 

He cleared his throat but his voice still cracked when he tried to use it. "H-hey."

"Juggie!" She says crossing her arms over her chest, even though he couldn't see anything from where he stood frozen in place just a few feet from the door. "I was beginning to think you got lost." She looked back at him.

"Yeah, I actually got held up at the bar." He says, making his feet work just enough to get himself to the little vanity stool so he could sit next to the tub. "These guys who read my book recognized me and we got to talking about my writing...Until they asked about the second book, that is." He hands her her drink. 

"Sounds like you don't get recognized very often." 

"Not usually outside of New York City. And even then, there's a pretty low chance." It takes everything he has to focus on her face and not double check that the bubbles cover everything. 

"Mmm. What is this?" She asks after taking a drink of the orange and red cocktail. 

"Mai Tai. I also ordered us dinner. That's another reason why I was late coming back. I realized it was seven o'clock and I hadn't eaten all day...since lunch."

"Thanks. I was actually getting a little hungry and was thinking about breaking into those chocolates from our gift basket. I just didn't want to get water and bubbles all over the floor."

"I can get them for you, it will be a little while before our food gets here, the restaurant seemed a little busy when I was down there." He almost knocks over the stool with how fast he jumps up, quickly crossing the room and putting the curtain between him and Betty's naked body. He locates the heart shaped box, but lingers on that side of the room a little longer. 

_ Get a grip, man. It's not like you've never seen a woman naked before. Just breathe, and  _ only _ look at her face. _

"It smells great in here." He says, fumbling with some things on the dresser to buy himself a moment. 

"Yeah. I think I may have gone a tad overboard with the bath products. Honey bath bomb, Lavender/Eucalyptus/Spearmint infused Epsom salt, a dash of coconut massage oil, and lots and lots of vanilla bubble bath." He hears the water sloshing a little before he works up the courage to pull back the curtain. 

Walking back in, he looks anywhere but the bathtub. Spotting a tray on the bathroom counter, he brings it over to the tub. Once he affixes it over each side, he sets the chocolates down. "I'll just give you some privacy." He says, awkwardly jerking his thumb over his shoulder. 

"No wait," A wet hand grasps his wrist as he moves to step away. "You can stay...if you want, that is." She says, letting go of him almost as immediately as she had grabbed him. "I wouldn't mind some company. Drinking alone isn't all that fun."

"If you're sure it's okay." He says slowly, enunciating each word so that she has plenty of time to decide if she wants to take back her offer. 

"Yeah, you've been pretty respectful with where you've been looking." He can't really read her tone when she says this. If he didn't know better he might think she sounded a little disappointed. 

"If I'm being totally honest, it hasn't been all that easy." He meets her eyes and they go wide at his confession but her expression goes back to normal as she looks away from him quickly. 

"Yes, well you're only human." She says before taking another drink. When she raises her shoulder she gasps in pain.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"Yeah just a little sore from playing on those ropes."

"Ah, the trepachanga."

"Yeah, I guess I overdid it." She admits, rubbing her shoulder with her free hand. 

"Here let me help." He says, and without really thinking about it, moves the stool to the front of the tub. His hands find her shoulders and he massages them deeply.

"Ohhhh. That feels nice." Betty sinks into his touch, closing her eyes. "Mmm." She moans and he tries to control the fact that it instantly makes his dick hard. 

He ignores his lower half as he massages her wet skin, eliciting little sounds from her every now and again. Having the sudden urge to kiss her shoulders and neck, he tries to distract himself. "You had the right idea. I'm not usually a bath guy, but that does sound nice. Especially since the tubs here are huge. I might take a turn after you're finished."

"That sounds like a waste of water."

"How do you mean?" He questions, at this point his eyes are closed too. Touching her naked body and seeing it at the same time, bubbles or not, would be far too torturous.

"You could always just join me. I used enough bath items it would be a waste if I were the only one to enjoy them." She shrugs under his hands. 

Was he dreaming? "Betty…" He warns. "That sounds a little…"

"It could just be platonic." She says quickly. "It doesn't have to mean anything. Or that I'm inviting you to do anything else." She adds firmly. "Just that...you're welcome to. If you want."

"Oh I want…" He says kneading into a very tense spot in her muscles, and the groan he causes is music to his ears. "I just don't know if I'd be able to control myself in that situation."

"Oh, please." She says sarcastically. "I know your tiny little man brain can handle it."

"Maybe…but other parts of my body…"

"Look, we're both adults. I know bits of your body react certain ways. It won't be the end of the world if you get an erection. And you practically showed me your entire ass this morning."

"I thought you weren't looking." He teased.

"I only caught a glimpse." She shrugs under his hands.

"Careful Cooper, it's beginning to sound like you really want me in there with you."

"Maybe I do…" He can practically hear her biting her lip.

"Well I suppose it would be rude of me to deprive you of what you want…"

"It would." She provokes him further. Suddenly, she's turning under his grip and folding her arms up along the back of the tub, elbows almost bumping his knees . "What are you so afraid of?" She asks him, gazing at him innocently with her bottom lip tucked under her teeth.

"Nothing. Nothing at all, actually." He says before standing and pulling his shirt over his head. "I think you just want another excuse to see me naked." He goads, unbuckling and unzipping his jeans.

"You aren't the worst looking naked guy I've ever seen." She smiles as he pulls his pants down before kicking them off. 

"Turn around." He instructs her, making a little spinning motion with his pointer finger before shedding his underwear. "I'm not letting you see the goods for free."

"The goods?" She laughs. 

"Not goods, the greats." He jokes as he slides in behind her, carefully settling his arms on either side of the tub. He's a little surprised as she leans back and shifts until she's lying comfortably against his chest. Similarly to how she laid on him on the bus. 

"You know, you can be pretty full of yourself sometimes." 

"Better than being insecure." He shrugs.

"You sound like Cheryl." She laughs against him, vibrating the skin of hers that touches his chest.

"Can we please not talk about Cheryl when we're naked?" He asks. 

"Platonically naked." She reminds him. "Just two strangers in need of comfort, with no better option than each other."

"Ouch, Betts, I'm not even considered a friend at this point?" 

"Okay fine. Just two  _ friends _ in need of comfort." 

"That's better." He says, settling a little deeper into the tub, inadvertently shifting her body with his. He happens to look up and catches a glimpse of them in the wall lined with mirrors on the opposite side of the room from the sinks. A part of him can't help thinking they look good together. Her skin rosy from being outside all day, on his olive skin, slightly tanned from the sun. 

_ She's so beautiful. _

Every new angle he sees her from, she just entices him even more. Eyes shut contentedly and hair wrapped up in a messy bun. During their excursion, he couldn't help looking at it all day long because of how much it shone in the sunlight. 

"What are you thinking about?" She asks, pulling him out of his thoughts.

_ Oh you know, just internally waxing poetic about how your hair glows in the sunlight, you? _

"Nothing in particular. Just enjoying the moment."

"Well you feel a little tense. Would you like me to return the massage favor?" 

Before he can stupidly accept and simultaneously embarrass and frustrate himself with the inevitable blood rushing south body function that would induce, there is a knock at the door, saving him.

"That must be our pasta. I'll be right back."

She leans forward hugging her knees in order to free him, and he hurries to throw on one of the plush white robes nearby. After tipping the bellhop, he rolls the cart next to the tub. Four covered plates sat as he unveiled them. 

"I hope you like mushrooms...And broccoli." He added. "I present to you: chicken, mushroom, and broccoli alfredo."

"You seriously needed to get three orders of pasta?"

"I wanted to make sure you had one too."

She just laughs and shakes her head, before reaching out and grabbing a breadstick from the fourth plate. "I like both mushrooms and broccoli. Thank you."

"No problem."

She removes the tray with the now empty box of chocolates off of the tub and sets it onto the vanity stool. After switching to lay against the other side of the tub and making sure the bubbles kept her covered in the process, she gestures to the now empty side. "Are you getting back in?"

"As long as you don't mind me being in there with you."

"Why would I?" 

"Most girls don't want a naked guy they barely know invading their personal space." He shrugs while letting the robe fall to the floor before climbing into the basin. Wondering if she was looking, he glances up to find her preoccupied with the food. All for the better, he supposes. If she were to see all of him he'd rather not be flaccid when she did. 

"I know you a little." She says, turning back to him and leaning back against her side of the tub. His legs rest on either side of her hips and she has one knee propped up against the side of the tub and her other leg is extended across his with her foot brushing his waist. "I don't just allow any naked guy into my baths you know." 

"Since you were engaged up until last month I'd sure hope not." When her face falls his skin prickles with sweat and panic. "Shit, I'm sorry. I don't mean to bring it up. I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay." She tries to smile before taking a long sip of her drink. "I mean if Archie hadn't ...Well, then we wouldn't be in this interesting situation together. I honestly wasn't expecting to have this much fun on this trip. Relaxation, yes, fun, not really. I mean who wants to go to clubs or visit ancient civilizations or water parks by themselves? I would've just sat on the beach with my books and probably gotten a pretty wicked sunburn." 

"Happy to keep you from looking like Larry the Lobster." He says holding up his glass and she clinks hers against it."

"A toast. To not being alone."

"And to having fun." He adds before finishing his cocktail. 

"So, Forsythe Jones, what else are we going to do with our week? We have won a dance competition, swam in some beautiful places, and explored a village where the original residents would sacrifice people to the underworld. What's next?"

"We haven't gotten tremendously drunk yet. That's when people bond the best."

"How do you figure?" 

"People are braver. They say what's really on their minds and it makes things a lot more fun."

"Is that so?" She asks before finishing her drink as well. 

"Have you ever gotten drunk alone before?" He asks, sitting up.

She shakes her head but surprisingly doesn't look at him with too much judgement.

"I don't make a habit out of it or anything. Just once when Veronica went out of town for some interior decorating job I was bored out of my mind. Usually I'd take the time to write but around then is when my writing began to really frustrate me. I was watching this tv series, some type of sci fi apocalypse scenario, something she would definitely hate. And it was getting a little boring and I was having a hard time paying attention. I guess I decided to have a drink while I watched and I poured it a little strong because when I got up the next time, I was a little lightheaded. Anyways, I poured myself another and it made my show a lot more interesting. Honestly I got to be kind of a nerd about it and was replying back to the TV out loud when one of the characters would say something and making my own commentary and just had a lot of fun with it. I just kept on like that taking breaks between each hour long episode to pour myself a drink or a shot and I was just really enjoying myself. About four drinks in I got hungry. I went to made myself a grilled cheese and had the radio on while I did it. Time of My Life Came on and I danced in my underwear around my kitchen while I cooked and warmed up some tomato soup. I dunno I just could be 100% unapologetically myself. And I realized, since living with Veronica, I hadn't really gotten a chance to do that. I even burned both sides of my grilled cheese and I was so drunk I didn't even care. It was still orgasmic when I dipped it in the soup. Just that kind of satisfaction you get from eating only when you're really drunk. I wasn't so far gone that I blacked out or couldn't walk. I paced myself over a few hours. But I had genuine fun and I got to be totally myself. Just a dude who loves food, SCI-FI, and dancing in my underwear. It was great." 

"That's a nice story and I'm glad you had such a good night alone, but what's that got to do with me?" She asks while bringing fresh bubbles up to cover her chest where they had almost all popped. 

"We should do that. It's just you've been in a relationship for as long as me and I feel like when you're with someone that long, and they turn out not to be the right person, you can lose parts of yourself along the way. And I'm offering you one night, and one night only, of getting ridiculously drunk and just getting to be yourself to the max. No matter how obnoxious, quirky, or silly that may be."

"Sounds like you're just trying to get me drunk so you can see me embarrass myself." She tilts her head in that adorable way she does while smiling at him.

"Oh contraire, I plan on getting just as drunk. To the point where I couldn't possibly even remember any of your shenanigans."

"I guess when you put it that way, it doesn't sound so bad. Close your eyes."

"Why?" 

"I'm going to get that bottle of tequila."

"Atta girl." He smirks and covers his eyes with his hands while firmly squeezing them shut. 

The whoosh of the water as she stands up abruptly gives him the urge to look but he keeps his fingers in place. Her wet feet slap against the marble and he hears her voice filter in from the closet.

"Do you want to mix drinks or do shots?"

"How about both?" He calls back, not really sure what she's doing in the closet. 

"Great idea." This time, her voice is coming from the other side of the curtain where all the leftover goods from their honeymoon gift package are. 

"Hey Betts, what do we do if we run out of bubbles?" He asks, eyeing the scarce layer he can see blurry skin through.

"Just turn the water on. There's probably enough bubble solution left in the tub to make more. We could probably use more water anyways, I'm sure a lot has gone out the overflow drain since we've been sharing."

At that moment he noticed the water had gotten to be significantly lower since she had been accompanying him. He did as he was told, and soon enough, his body was being grazed by sweet smelling bubbles. She reappears in a bathrobe a moment later, carrying the tequila, a container full of lime wedges, and a salt shaker.

"Where'd you find those?" He inquires of the last too while she walks over and sets everything on the sink, turning her back to him as she turns on the water. 

"The limes were actually in our mini fridge, and I always carry salt in my purse."

"Really? Why?"

"Inside joke with my cousin." She shrugs. 

"Cheryl?"

"Different cousin." She shakes her head and turns around to face him. "I hope you don't mind." She says, holding the two matching 'Best Buds' pot leaf shot glasses he had purchased in a gift shop earlier that day for Fangs and Sweet Pea. 

"No it's fine. Are we starting with shots then?"

"If you want. Hand me that tray?" She points at the cart next to the tub.

He complies and watches as she takes their empty Mai Tai glasses and runs the edges of them through a small pile of salt and pours tequila into each cylindrical glass.

"Jesus Betty, that's a third of the cup." 

"Hey." She cuts in turning back to him before pouring the margarita mix into each glass. "You're the one who suggested we get drunk." She turns back away from him to finish what she was doing.

"I guess you have a point." He agrees, slicking back his hair that had grown damp with sweat from sitting in the hot water. 

She eventually turns back to him with the tray. As she affixed it to the center of the tub he sees two full shot glasses and two full makeshift margaritas that she had attached a lime on the ledge of each. The salt shaker and lime container, along with the 3/4th bottle of tequila accompany the drinks on the tray. 

"Close your eyes." She instructs him again and covers both and waits until he hears the robe hitting the floor and her body submerge itself into the water opposite him. "Okay, now you can open them." When he opens his eyes again, she is smiling at him with 1000 watts. She had removed her hair from it's elastic prison and he can't help but admire her golden tresses as they darkened slightly where they skim the surface of the water. "What should we cheers to this time?" She asks, gesturing to the full shot glasses on the tray. 

"Okay, this may be a bit embarrassing," he says, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck. "but I don't really know exactly what those are for." He gestures to the salt and lime. "I know they are for tequila shots, but usually I just take the shots straight."

"You've never taken a proper tequila shot?" She asks, eyes wide and eyebrows raised. 

"The Southside of Riverdale are the kind of people who just pass around a bottle for people to take pulls of. And when I lived with Veronica, she was more of a wine and champagne person. She always called tequila a poor man's drink." He says quickly, and immediately becomes embarrassed at his admission.

"Oh Juggie. You're blushing. I'd love to teach you." She smiles again and even though he was embarrassed moments ago, the feeling subsides at the look on her face. "First you lick the thenar webspace of your hand." She instructs by licking the apex between her thumb and forefinger. Watching her do this is slightly erotic, but he pushes the thought out of his head before he follows suit. "Then you sprinkle a bit of salt onto the wet skin. Like so." She says, coating the skin generously with salt grains. She passes the shaker to him and he does the same. "You lick off the salt before your shot and suck the lime after to mask the taste." She explains. "Are you ready?" She asks as she takes the shot glass nearest to her.

"To trying new things." He offers, letting their glasses clink as a bit of tequila spills from them into the tub.

"Here, here." She replies and they both follow the order she had laid out for them.

The tequila burns his throat and stomach as it settles and the lime is bitter but a much more welcomed taste when compared to the liquor. "Who taught you this?" He asks, grasping to continue conversation. 

"Who do you think?" She raises an eyebrow. "Cheryl probably corrupted me in every way possible. Honestly, I was so sweet and innocent before meeting her."

"You still come off that way to me." He says, not really sure what feeling it is that bubbles in his stomach when she looks at him again, captivating him as always. 

"Really?" Her eyebrow arches in challenge and his heartbeat races. He isn't sure what's going to happen next but he knows something is coming. 

She calmly removes the tray from between them, sitting it on the stool next to the bath, both of them keeping their margaritas in hand. 

"What makes you think that?" She prods and takes a short sip from her drink. 

"I dunno. The fact that you were so embarrassed over the clothes Cheryl packed, or the fact that you blush anytime you see one of the naked women running lose in the hotel." He takes a long drink from the margarita Betty had mixed and it surprises him that the taste isn't as bitter as he expected

She scoffs and the sounds is music to his ears. "I'm sure you've seen the way Toni and Cheryl usually dress. It's just not exactly my style." She grimaced. 

"And what is?"

"Sweater sets and jeans. I own a lot of skirts too, mostly pencil. Sneakers and flats. Not much jewelry besides my piercings."

"Yeah, you have a lot of ear piercings, and your belly button right?" He asks. The last of his drink slides down his throat burning the entire way down to his stomach. 

"And others…" She trails off coyly into her drink.

His eyes fly open at this. Her smile teases him and he silently curses the bubbles for keeping the other possible piercings secret. "Okay now you have to tell me."

"I do not." She giggles and slings back the remains of her drink. 

"If we stay in here too much longer, the bubbles won't cover you anyway." He warns. 

"I guess we should get out then." She challenges, but makes no move to leave the water. 

"What if I guessed?" He asks.

"Maybe."

"I mean there aren't that many places left that I haven't seen."

"Only if you were lying about how much you saw on the plane."

"I wasn't. But part of me has wondered what  _ exactly _ it was that you were doing with your shirt off in the bathroom."

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." 

The drinks make him feel bold as he raises an eyebrow at her. "Never?" He asks, eyeing the once again dangerously thin layer of bubbles covering the water. 

"Only on a very small chance, if you happen to be really lucky." He had watched as she realized inched closer to him until she was a breath away, still low enough in the water to be covered but close enough that he could smell the tequila on her breath. 

"How small exactly is that chance?" He questions, daring to lean in slightly.

"You tell me." She whispers, her lips nearly brushing against his. 

"If it's all the same to you, I'd almost rather feel them than see them initially." He whispers back. 

He is delighted when she closes the distance between their lips and gives him the most sultry peck on the lips of his life. She pulls back and her face seems a little shocked at what she had just done, but he cups her jaw with wet hands and pulls her back to him, mouths moving forcefully but slow. Her hands rest on his chest as her tongue tentatively licks along his bottom lip. He opens his mouth, an invitation she accepts wholeheartedly, wrapping her arms around his neck as she invades his wet cavern with her tongue. He can't help but groan when he feels her chest against his. The alcohol makes him take a moment to realize there are metal bits in her nipples rubbing against his. As their kisses heat up, her knees move from in between his legs to the outsides, so that she is straddling his thighs. The small action enough to make him almost blow his load as he becomes painfully hard. Her hips cant as their mouths move, making little audible waves in the water. This time, she moans when her center makes contacts with his length. 

"Fuck Juggie." She whispers. "Did I do that to you?" She croons while his lips connect over and over to her jaw and neck. 

"You probably have several times on this trip by now." He chuckles into her skin.

"Like this morning?" She breaths before licking the shell of his ear.

"How did you know about that?" He runs his hands up and down her sides, itching to reach out and feel the newly discovered piercings. 

"I woke up with you pressed right up against me. You nearly cuddled me right off the bed." She giggles. 

"Betty, I'm so sorry. I had no idea." He says pulling away to make eye contact with her. 

"It's okay." She's still straddling him but the moment is quickly fizzling out along with the last of their bubbles.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable like that. I tried to keep to my side of the bed, really."

"Jughead." She says, commanding his full attention by grabbing either side of his face. "I know it was an accident. And in a way, it was kind of nice. I haven't been held like that in a while." 

"Are you sure? I would hate to make this trip any worse for you than it already is."

He eyebrows knit together and her head jerks back. "Why would you think I'm having a bad vacation? I mean unless you are…?"

"No, Betty. That's not what I meant." He backtracks quickly. But it's too late and her soaking wet form is already halfway to the closet without even bothering to grab a towel. If it weren't for the sting of rejection in that moment, he would be appreciative of her perfectly dimpled ass but the moment is lost on him as he pulls the plug to the bath. 

He finds his robe and waits for her to emerge from the closet, a vision in a body hugging, short, silky nightgown with a thick lining of lace along all the edges. It's tough to pull his eyes from her as she stalks towards the bed and he goes into the closet to change into his somewhat silky polyester pajama pants, and a grey tank top. 

Despite it still being early in the evening, the sun barely set, when he emerges, she is almost completely buried beneath the covers. He takes it upon himself to clean up their mess in the bath area. Capping their half drank tequila bottle, putting the lid back onto the lime container, hanging up all the towels and robes, and eating the remnants of their pasta and breadsticks before pushing the empty cart outside their door. 

"Betty?" He calls to the lump in the center of the bed as he puts the limes into the mini fridge opposite the foot of the bed. "What should I do if the water isn't draining?"

"Just leave it. If it doesn't drain overnight, we can inquire about maintenance in the morning." A single hand above the covers flick in the dim lights, dismissing him and his question. 

After he finishes cleaning everything he can think of, there's nothing left to do but settle into bed next to her. He's careful to leave a good amount of space between them, facing away from her before turning out the lamp next to him. 

"Goodnight Betts." He whispers. 

There's no answer and his heart sinks even lower as he frowns into his pillow. 

Minutes later, when he is nearly asleep he hears her voice quietly call out to him. 

"Juggie?" 

"Yes?" 

"Can I cuddle you?" 

He turns to face her and finds her large peridot eyes on him. He holds her gaze for a moment, feeling his resolve crumbling as the seconds tick by. "Of course." He says finally, opening his arms to her. She scoots forward until she is snuggled as close to him as she can get without intertwining their legs. One of his hands fall onto her hair and the other onto her back. Her face is smashed against his chest and he feels her inhale. He worries she's having trouble breathing and tries to move back a little but her arms fly out, encircling his ribs.

"No." She says firmly using his back to hold him against her. He just smiles to himself before pressing a kiss to her crown of blonde hair. 

They hold each other like this for some time, both awake but breathing deeper the longer they hold the position. A million conversations he'd like to have with her drifts through his thoughts before he is drifting off to sleep. 

The next morning, he is the first to wake up, a steady stream of sunlight filtering in between a small break in the curtains, hitting him right in the eyes. Betty is still nuzzled soundly into his chest, and he can't help but instinctively flex his arms, attempting to bring her closer if possible. 

"Mmm." She moans angrily against his chest. The vibrations causing his heart to flutter. When she pulls her head back slightly her eyes squint at his face before burying her head back under his chin. "I don't want to get up yet."

"You don't have to." He says kissing his lips to her hair that had somehow grown into a wild mane overnight despite not moving from their original position. 

"But the sun is awake." His chest rumbles with laughter at her assessment. 

"Indeed, it is." 

"What do you want to do today?" She mumbles into his shirt.

"Lazy beach and pool day?" He suggests. 

"Mhmm." She nods against him. "Lazy bed morning first."

"Whatever you say." He squeezes her again and his stomach rumbles. 

"You're hungry." 

"By George, I think she's got it!" He says, doing his best Henry Higgins impression.

"It is far too early to start quoting My Fair Lady." She groans and hits him with a pillow. 

"Maybe, but it's late enough that my stomach has began to eat itself. How about I order us some breakfast?" He murmurs to her. 

"No!" He's startled by her sitting up so quickly. "There are so many restaurants here. We can't just order room service every day." 

"Well, why don't you pick out somewhere to eat breakfast." He gestures to the desk in the corner of the room with all the pamphlets and the room service booklet. "I'm going to check an see if the tub has drained." He flips the light comforter off of himself before slipping onto the marble floor. When he enters the bath area, the tub is still full and all of the gold glitter from Betty's bath bomb has sank to the bottom. "I think we need to call the front desk." He calls to her. "Betty?" He calls when she doesn't answer. 

Going back on the other side of the curtain, the room is bright, light streaming in from the patio windows as Betty sits at the desk, deep in thought as she scans the brochure she was holding. He stops in his tracks when he sees her. The light from the lamps had not done her any justice the night before. She is perched on the chair in her blue slip, only thin scraps of black lace covering her breasts, he can clearly see the hints of metal where her pink skin peeks through the fabric. One leg is crossed over the other and her skin is literally iridescent from the minuscule flecks of glitter clinging to it. Even her hair, despite sticking up in several directions, shines with the morning sun. 

She glances up at him, and he realizes he must look stupid standing their staring with his mouth open. 

"Sorry." She says. "I was just trying to find out what restaurants are open for breakfast."

"And what have you found?" His voice is hoarser than he'd like, and he miraculously manages to get his feet to work again and comes to stand next to her, one hand resting on the chair behind her. 

"Unfortunately, most places are only open for lunch and dinner. But we have three options."

"Lay em on me." He cringes at his choice of words, but Betty thankfully doesn't seem to notice.

"So Aphrodite, the international buffet is open. As well as Addiction, but that's more of a coffee shop with a few baked goods. Then there's the Rock Hard Cafe."

"Jesus, isn't it a bit early for the on the nose innuendos?"

"Not for the Passion Pearl." She dazzles him with her white toothy smile. 

"Honestly. It sounds like if we went there, we'd be subjected to guys Magic Mike dancing in speedos while trying to enjoy our pancakes."

"No, the dancers don't come out until lunch I think."

"What?!" 

"Kidding." She giggles. 

"Can we just go to the coffee shop? Just to be safe."

"What? You're the only guy around who's allowed to be good at dancing?" She teases.

"Hey, I never claimed to be good at dancing. I just happen to know a dance routine to one, as in singular," he holds up one finger for good measure. "song. Any other dancing I do is simple like slow songs, all you have to do is sway."

"I dunno Juggie, the other night before Love is Strange came on, you danced pretty well. And if I remember correctly you did a lot more than just swaying."

"I must have been drunker than I remember." He says. 

She begins singing The Time Warp at him to which he rolls his eyes and walks over to their telephone, calling the service desk. He can't take his eyes off of Betty as he explains to the concierge the issues with the tub. She is still singing when he hangs up, this time quietly to herself. As he makes his way over to her, he assumes by the melody it's still The Time Warp but a couple specific lyrics he doesn't recognize makes his ears strain to hear more. 

_ "I've tasted blood and I want more _

_ I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance _

_ I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance _

_ Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty _

_ Thrill me chill me fulfill me _

_ Creature of the night." _

"Whatcha singing there?" 

"Oh." Her cheeks grow a pretty shade of red. "Just another Rocky Horror Picture Show song I have stuck in my head." She tries to shrug it off. 

"Hmm. I might have to actually watch that sometime."

"It's pretty out there. I don't know if you could handle it." She teases.

"Please, when I was five, my favorite tv show was South Park and my favorite movie was Freddy Vs Jason. I think I can handle a silly musical. What's it about anyways?" He asks, resting his elbows on the desk, realizing his own skin was also covered in the gold shimmer. 

"So this innocent couple, Brad and Janet get a flat tire during a thunderstorm."

"Okay, sounds like the beginning of an actual horror movie, I like." He nods and encourages her to continue.

"This is where it starts getting weird. They come across the mansion of Dr. Frank-N-Furter who is a transvestite alien from the planet Transsexual in the galaxy of Transylvania." 

"Okay...what else?" 

"You'll just have to watch to see." She shrugs and smirks at him. "It's a cult classic. I'm surprised you haven't seen it before. I guess your movie repertoire isn't as pretentious as I thought."

"Hey, you take that back." 

"Not a chance." 

"Why you little-" He cuts himself off by tickling her sides relentlessly as she laughs and struggles to fight him off. He catches her when she falls from her chair only to go right back to tickling her. Her body contorts and she swats his arms and desperately tries to shove them away while his attacks only rain down harder upon her. Eventually he has her pinned up against the wall and they struggle to catch their breaths from laughing. He attempts to maintain eye contact as her well endowed chest heaves. She looks like she wants to kiss him again, eyes flickering down to his lips every few milliseconds but there's a knock at the door before he can do anything about it. Betty scurries to find a matching blue silk robe, still not much longer than the nightie but it covers more of her. 

When he answers the door he finds a tall, tattooed, muscular man. His name tag reads 'Alejandro.'

"I'm here to take a look at your drain?" The man's voice is deep and his accent is thick. His eyes flicker from Jughead to where Betty stands in her robe a few feet behind him and he swears his skin begins to sear when he notices the appreciative look the man gives her. 

"Right through here." Jughead says, lowering his own voice slightly. He goes to stand besides Betty and wraps an arm possessively around her waist. As the guy tries snaking the drain, Jughead can't help but talk through the always awkward situation of having a maintenance person in your personal space. "Yep, me and the missus here took a nice romantic bath together last night and after I pulled the plug, the damned thing wouldn't drain."

"And you left unplugged all night?" The guy asks.

"Yeah."

"Well, it looks like I'll need to get the plumbing crew up here." Alejandro says, wiping the 'snake' off with a rag. The tub sits full of water. "You two can go back to whatever it is you were doing and we'll be back in about an hour." The guy's knowing smirk leaves Jughead confused as he looks between the two of them before showing himself out. 

"Oh my god. He must have heard you tickling me and thought-" a hand covers her mouth. "That's so embarrassing." She buries her face in her hands. 

"Let him think that." He shrugs his arm off of her. "All part of the fake newlywed experience. I'm sure he's heard worse." He grins.

After getting dressed, they get ready for the day next to each other over their respective sinks. It's interesting to him to see her morning routine and for some reason the domesticity of it all pulls at his heart strings a little. Maybe he's just missing Veronica. Not that he really ever even saw her without makeup besides when she was sick. 

It doesn't take long for the both of them to be ready and they decide to head down to Addiction while they wait. They order their coffee the and Jughead walks away with two small plates piled with baked goods. Betty only has one plate but hers is packed just as fully as his. They find a little wrought iron table and matching chairs with a nice view of the beach. Jughead quickly tears through both of his bacon, egg, and cheese calzones as Betty attempts to keep crumbs off of her while eating her ham and cheese croissant sandwich. She watches captivated while he devours danishes, tarts, and pastries. 

"I hope you're not expecting me to share." He says with a mouthful of chocolate eclair.

"No. It's just you have a little-" she gestures to the corner of her mouth. He wipes one side of his mouth with the back of his hand. "No, let me just," She takes her cloth napkin and dabs at the opposite side of his mouth. The moment is oddly intimate and they are both smiling like idiots when she pulls her hand away.

They make their way back up to the room to find Alejandro and a few other casually dressed men, Jughead assumes they are the other plumbers, in their bathroom area. They're outfits are a stark contrast to Pablo's immaculate tan suit over a bright white button up. 

"Ah, Mr. And Mrs. Jones. My apologies. We were able to get the tub to drain but I'm afraid it must be replaced. It should be a relatively quick replacement but unfortunately we're going to have to displace you for the night. Since all of our other honeymoon suites are booked, I have a once in a lifetime opportunity in store for you two." His grin freaks Jughead out a little.

"And what exactly is that?" He prompts.

"We have a scarce amount of outdoor rooms on a remote island you can see from the beach. The hotel owns the private island and the rooms are only accessible through our hexathlon tours." 

"I'm sorry a what?" 

"A hexathlon is like a triathlon but you know, doubled." Betty whispers.

"That sounds a bit athletic." Jughead said dubiously. 

"Contrary to how it sounds, these are leisure tours where you have the chance to explore La Isla Bonita. Beautiful mountain ranges, jungles, waterfalls, and wildlife. There are breaks in between each activity of hiking, biking, swimming, jet skiing, ziplining, and dune buggying. And we are offering you all of this completely free of charge." He clasps his hands tightly. 

"Wow, thank you." Betty says from beside him. "Doesn't that sound great, babe?" She hangs on his arm and smiles lovingly up at him. 

"Yeah, awesome." 

"We'll allow you to get packed and then I'll escort you to your jet skis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million thank you's to everyone who reads and supports this story! I love you all!


	5. Welcome to The Jungle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed last week guys! I got a little behind on my writing because life :/ Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

*Betty*

"Jet Skis?" Jughead asks.

"That's how you get to the island." Pablo nods. 

"Okay." Jughead says before he and Betty walk to the closet hand in hand. They hear the hotel staff leave the room and once it's silent he turns to her. 

"Are you okay with all of this?"

"Sure. Are you?" She asks while gathering up some clothes she might need and stuffing them into her tote bag. 

"Yeah I'm fine. I just… I don't know. The whole deserted island thing is kind of weird don't you think?"

"Private island. And not really. It was one of the activities in the bonus brochure. It costs like $1000."

"For one night?!"

"That's the cost of luxury." She shrugs. 

"And you and I somehow managed to get all of this for free."

"Maybe it's cosmic payback for getting our hearts broken." She says and walks back out into the room and begins gathering up beauty and hygiene products into her little blue toiletry bag.

He follows behind her, yet to pack a single thing. "Maybe. But getting to stay for free on a private island makes it sound like were at the beginning of a horror story plot." 

"Honestly with the whole fake married thing it seems more like a rom com."

He slides up next to her resting his hand on the bathroom counter. "If that were true, that would mean you and I end up together at the end of this." His smile is cocky and she finds herself looking at his lips after their kiss the previous night. 

She forces herself to look away before walking to the night stand to collect her phone charger. "You know, those movies can be so unrealistic. People falling in love after just a few days. It's ridiculous. How could you possibly get to know a person well enough for that in such a short amount of time?"

"Wow, is my cynicism wearing off on you?"

"No. I don't know. Maybe." She shakes her head while still walking about the room finding things they might need for an overnight. As sexy as she found Jughead and as hot as kissing him or being pressed up against him made her feel, she really couldn't see herself in love with him. Sure, they got along fine and being around him made her take her mind off of Archie but Jughead wasn't exactly her type. Actually, realizing she had only ever been with Archie, she wasn't really sure what her type was. But Jughead was something else. He had finally quit following her to pack his own things and she watched him out of the corner of her eye. 

It was odd to be attracted to someone else. At least a real life person and not a celebrity or whomever. She tried convincing herself the night before as she lay wide awake in Jughead's arms that it was purely because she had gone without sex for so long. It was Archie's idea initially. After their engagement a year ago, he suggested they try to wait so that their wedding night could be like their first time all over again. It was a sweet notion, really. But he only lasted a week before he wanted to null the agreement. Betty held her resolve but as time went on, she realized she was just fine fucking herself over her fiance. To make matters worse, the more he begged her, the more turned off it made her. After a while it was hard to find herself attracted to him at all. During the nights (and there were many) that Betty found herself alone in bed, Archie out with some friend or another from his seemingly never ending parade of friends, her thoughts wouldn't be about her supposedly doting fiance. If she had recently watched Fuller House, it might be John Stamos. After she had seen the Senorita music video it was Shawn Mendes. When she binge watched The Vampire Diaries with Toni it had been Ian Somerhalder, the list went on. Without getting into the gory details, she tried expressing this to her friends but they had all convinced her it was just pre wedding jitters and that everything would be fine after the wedding. 

Surely the sexless thing had to be the reason behind all this. She was flat out embarrassed about how badly she flirted last night. Of course she enjoyed the kiss, but what the hell was she even doing? This guy had a fiance a shorter time ago than she had had one. Which was a short enough time in itself to not be throwing herself at another man so soon. 

"Betty?" Jughead loudly saying her name quickly pulled her from her thoughts and the look on his face indicated that he had asked her something.

"Uh, what?"

"I just wanted to check in with you and see how you're feeling after last night."

She looked away from him and went to fiddle with her things on the bathroom counter again despite being all packed and ready to go. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Look," He said forcefully, causing an echo when his hand slapped down on the counter in front of her. Eerily mirroring their position from where he had been flirting with her not five minutes prior. His features automatically softened when he saw how taken aback she was. "I know neither of us were expecting to be put into this unorthodox situation. And last night, the line on what should and shouldn't be happening between us became sort of blurry. I'm sorry if I crossed it by kissing you like that. I really would hate to make you uncomfortable or feel like you're forced to be around me. And I understand if being alone together on an island might not be ideal. I just wanted to say that we don't have to do this. If you don't want to go to La Isla Bonita, we don't have to."

"What would you suggest we do? Go home four days early?" Her tone is harsher than she intended, but the thought horrified her. 

"If that's what you rather do." She can't read him, not knowing which way he was trying to persuade her.

But the thought of having to deal with packing up the home her and Archie had shared, quitting her job at the magazine, and returning to Riverdale to work for her mother made her skin crawl. No, she was nowhere near ready to face the reality of it all yet. 

"I definitely don't want that. It would be a waste of a trip." She crossed her arms.

"Okay well, let's do this then." He smiled before adding, "Besides, if we're alone all day, there will be no need to fake anything. I can keep my hands off you the entire time." The thought made her face fall but he was already halfway to the door. "You coming?" He looks back at her. 

"Yeah. Right behind you." She hoped he wouldn't notice that her returning smile didn't reach her eyes. 

He held her hand as they followed Pablo to the opposite side of the hotel from their room, and it was like the warmth from his body flowed through his hand to hers. Slowly quieting all the conflicting thoughts in her brain. She had a hard time listening to whatever Pablo had been droning on about. Instead she let herself give Jughead obvious heart eyes as she took everything she could see of him while he spoke animatedly with the hotel manager. She pretended, just for that moment, that he really was hers. He was kind, intelligent, and funny. It was hard to not find his pretentiousness or smart-assery endearing as well. 

All too soon, they were being ushered to the dock and being introduced to a Latina woman named Maritza. She was breathtakingly beautiful, big brown eyes and fluttery long lashes. Plump lips painted red, and a perfect smile. She was short and skinnier than Betty but also somehow had larger boobs currently being accentuated by her skin tight wetsuit. 

"Maritza will be jet skiing with you to lead you to the island. From there, she will be guiding you on all the rest of your excursions throughout the day." Pablo said. "Your room should be ready by noon tomorrow. I hope you have fun. You guys will be staying in cabana number 2." He smiled before handing them a set of keys with a small piece of wood attached with Cabin #2 etched into the side before turning to back in the direction of the hotel. 

"Here are your wetsuits. You can just throw them on over your swimsuits. There is a changing hut just over there if you require privacy. There are watertight compartments on each ski for your belongings. We leave in five." Her tone was a little bored but she spoke mostly to Jughead, her eyes appreciatively sweeping over him. It made Betty's blood boil. 

She grabbed Jughead by the jaw before planting a lingering peck on his lips before whispering in his ear, loud enough so that Maritza could hear. "What do you say we go into the changing hut together, Lover?" When she pulled back, she left her arms wrapped around his neck. A blush was creeping high up on his cheeks as he looked back and forth between her and Maritza.

"I uh, uh, sure." He sputtered. Without another word, Betty snatched the wetsuits out of the girls hands and grabbed Jughead's arm with the other, half dragging him to the hut as he stumbled behind her. Once they were inside with the door slammed shut, she let go of him. "Soooooo. What was all that about?"

"She was making eyes at you!"

"I highly doubt that." He scoffs.

"Why?"

"Because I'm supposed to be married." He says.

"That doesn't stop some women."

"Well, it's not like she'll make a move or anything." She is momentarily distracted when he pulls his shirt over his head.

"Why do you think that?" 

"Because you're literally going to be with us all day." He bends down as he sheds his pants as well. 

"So?"

"So you're my wife. Or you're supposed to be anyways." He shrugs. "Are you gonna watch as I change into my trunks?" He smirks at her. She scoffs and turns her back to him. "Why do you care so much anyways?"

"I don't." She scoffs again before whipping off her tank top. "For all I care, you two can go sneak off and fuck in the jungle." 

"Nah, I couldn't leave you all alone like that." His tone was a bit condescending. 

"Why?" He can't see her face but her eyes still narrow at the wall as she shimmies out of her long skirt. 

"I don't think you'd be equipped for it." 

"What?!" She turns back around to face him, not caring that she only stood in a skimpy set of bra and panties. 

He was smugly leaning against the hut with his arms crossed, already fully covered by his sweat suit. "I mean there are wolves, ocelots, tarantulas, rattlesnakes, kingsnakes. All kinds of scary things in the jungle."

"And that's the only reason you wouldn't fuck Maritza?" She had to keep her voice low so she couldn't be heard shrieking at him from outside the hut. 

"Maybe I don't want to." He shrugged. "Are you going to get dressed?" 

"As soon as you turn around." He did as she said and she quickly dressed in the random bikini she had grabbed in a hurry and pulled on the wetsuit. 

As they left the hut she cuddled into his side and painted on a big smile as they walked back to the bored looking guide who was tapping away at her phone. "All set?" She smiled at Jughead.

"Yeah, we are." Betty smiled back at her so hard her face hurt. 

"Okay first things first, have either of you ever ridden a jetski?" She finally bothered to spare a glance in Betty's direction before focusing back on Jughead. When they both shook their head no she smiled for the first time since they had been in her presence. "Awesome, first timers. This oughta be fun."

After stashing their things in the jetski compartments, they stood on the dock listening to Maritza's instructions. "First rule you need to keep in mind is to keep your ski straight. First time jet skiers often have difficulty keeping the jet ski straight. The good news is this is easy to correct. Riders often stare at the handlebars or the water just off the bow (front) of the ski. Instead, lift your head up and look off in the distance. This will help you to drive straight. If you continue to struggle, simply pick a stationary target on land or water (buoy) and steer directly at them. Second rule is you can't let up on the throttle when turning. If you slow down or stop making them go, you lose steering power because there is no rudder. So always remember to keep on the throttle if you need to turn. Third rule, if you fall off, always climb back on from the back. If you try to get back on from the sides, you will tip the ski over. Fourth rule, relax. Many people complain of sore shoulders or hands after riding for the first time. This is because people tend to hang on for dear life and lock their arms. Instead, lean forward slightly and relax your grip. Keep your elbows slightly bent. Don’t lean too far forward and always be careful not to hit your chin or nose on the handlebar. The Fifth and final thing you need to remember, is to hold on tight."

"But you just said-"

"I know what I just said. Relax your arms but still hold on tight. Just not tight enough you're going to leave indents on your hands. This is also a good rule if you ride together. If you have a partner driving you'd hold onto them as tightly as you would on, say a motorcycle. I presume you know your way around one of those?" She bats her eyes at Jughead. 

"He does, and I love it." Betty interjects. 

"Now all you have to decide is to ride separately or on one ski together. Or one of you could always ride with me as well." She grinned. "I'll give you two a minute to decide." She turned away tapping at her phone.

"Do you want to ride together?" He asks Betty. "It sounds a lot like my bike back home."

Betty wanted to agree to his offer, but she eyed Maritza again with her stupid perfect body and stupid perfect face. 

"Oh no, I'm not passing up a chance to show her up. I've never ridden a bike but I've worked on them before. How much different could a jet ski be?"

"Betty, she probably does this daily. What do you mean you're going to show her up?" 

"Don't worry about it. Just get on your stupid ski." She could have been less short with him but the presence of the spanish woman was agitating her in ways she couldn't comprehend. Maybe she reminded her a little too much of Veronica in her high school years. 

Betty looks up at Jughead as they board their skis on opposing sides of the dock and wait for Maritza to take the one at the front. God he looks so good in the wetsuit. He wasn't particularly muscular but he was toned and she kept having flashes of what it felt like to have his naked body wrapped around her. The jetski at the front takes off, snapping her from her thoughts as she quickly turns the ignition to start hers up as Jughead takes off as well. It doesn't take her long to catch up with the two, riding side by side. As she rides up next to Maritza, the brunette spares her a glance before turning back to check out Jughead, something inside Betty snaps. She twists the throttle as far as it will possibly go and speeds ahead of the two towards the island. Whipping back with a grin on her face at Jughead, her wet ponytail sticks to her ear and he returns her big smile. Her heart races but not entirely from the feeling of the ski beneath her. Remembering her instructions, she turns to the right keeping her fingers pressed to the throttle and circles around behind Jughead and rides up next to him as close as she dares to get.

"Having fun?" He yells over the roar of the waters and skis. 

"The time of my life!" She yells back before racing forward again and this time veering to the left, causing Maritza to let up on her throttle as Jughead surged forward ahead of her. Betty finished her circle next to Jughead in the spot Maritza had just been and the feeling made her so happy she could burst. As they neared the island they allowed a pissed off looking Maritza to ski ahead of them. Betty was pleased to see she had managed to soak their guide as her black hair hung limp and was glued to her face by the water. 

She instructed them to cut their engines as they coasted to the shore. After the skis were firmly in the sand, she undid her wetsuit, slipping her arms out and letting it hang where it clung tightly to her hips. The red bikini top matched her lips and Betty found herself still jealous about the other woman's well endowed chest. 

"You must have done that before." She accused Betty flatly.

"Nope, just a quick learner." Betty smiled sweetly before unzipping and completely stripping off the soaked garment. Her tiny white bikini was damp but not uncomfortable. Jughead followed suit and both women stared appreciatively as he busied himself with removing the stretchy material. When she noticed Maritza's eyes zero in on the trail of dark dark hair leading into his trunks, she marched over to him and plucked the suit out of his hands before walking over to Maritza and tossing the bundle of her and Jughead's dripping suits into her arms. "Help me get the bags?" She turns to Jughead, batting her lashes. 

They walk hand in hand back to the skis and he leans into her so that their arms are touching. She revels in the feeling until he whispers to her. "Don't you think you're laying it on a little thick?" 

"No. I'm just being couple-y." She insists.

"Well jealousy doesn't look cute on you. You almost made her wipe out back there."

" _ I'm _ not jealous. Betty Cooper  _ does not  _ get jealous. But your wife, Betty Jones, definitely does. I'm simply just playing the part." She says as she leans down to pop open the compartment on the ski that held their belongings. "Besides, she said people fall off from time to time. It's just a little silly to me that the person whose job it is to jet ski has trouble staying on."

"Right." He says, collecting the bags from her. 

When they turn around, Maritza is approaching with the wetsuits and stuffs them into the back of her jetski. "Your dune buggy is right over there." She says pointing off to their left. "There are supplies and satellite walkie talkies should you need to contact anyone. Stay on the trails and you should be fine. Don't forget to wear helmets or bug spray. These jungle bugs are relentless."

"Wait, I thought you were supposed to guide us around the island?" Jughead asks. 

Betty wants to break the flirty smile she throws him before replying. "It's not required that you have one. Obviously you two," she frowns when glancing at Betty. "are capable of handling things yourselves. Plus there are workers all over the island. It's supposed to be private and all but it really isn't hard to find someone if need be. Now if you'll excuse me." She pushes past Betty to get to her ski before she starts pushing it back into the water. 

"Good riddance." Betty says loud enough for only Jughead to hear.

"Well, should we get to dune buggying?" He asks gesturing to the offroad contraption to their left, parked at the mouth of what appears to be a ride trail with tire marks. He glanced over his shoulder at Maritza's retreating ski anxiously and Betty couldn't help but poke fun.

"What? Missing your girlfriend already?"

"No, but Pablo did say she was supposed to stay with us. What if we get lost?"

"Didn't you spend a whole summer in college taking a survival course with Archie?" 

"Yeah, but I don't remember much of it. I just remember when we went back to our apartment we would watch a lot of Bear Grylls Man vs Wild."

"I have faith in you. But just incase maybe we should check out the supplies." She patted the backpack that sat in the back of the buggy. They took inventory of water canteens, MREs, protein bars, tarp, utility knives, flares, rope, flashlights, compass, first aid kit, matches, water purifier, and the walkies that Maritza had mentioned. "Well what's your assessment Mr. Survival Man? Do you think we could survive on this should we get lost?"

"I think we should be fine." He shrugs off his bag and takes out his tee shirt and slips it on over his head. Betty follows suit, taking a pair of shorts and a top out of her tote and throwing them on over her bikini. 

"Whose driving?" Betty asks.

"After the way you handled your jet ski I think in order to preserve my sanity I need to be the one driving." He gestures to the front, signaling for her to go first. 

"Fine." She huffs, making her way to the passenger side. 

After both climbing in to the metal contraption, Jughead turns the key in the ignition to start up their buggy. He hands her a helmet before slipping his over his head. They spent the ride following the path deeper and deeper into the jungle. He seemingly couldn't resist testing the speed despite her screeching at him when he'd kick up too much sand or fly through a mud puddle.

Eventually after an hour or two of driving they reach a bridge that read "No motorized vehicles past this point." A few other buggies were parked around the entrance so they parked and went around the back to collect their things. 

"Well, I don't see any bikes. This must be the hiking portion." She says, digging around in her totebag to find socks and tennis shoes she had packed. 

"Oh joy." He says unenthusiastically while slipping on his converse. "How long of hike do you think it is?"

Betty walks up to the sign nailed to the archway to the bridge, reading the smaller print. "Says here 2 miles. So about an hour if we keep a brisk pace." She feels Jughead slipping her tote bag off her shoulder. "Hey! What are you-?" Her question dies on her lips when she sees him tucking it inside his black drawstring bag. 

"One of us has to carry the supplies." He shrugs, picking up the hiking backpack from the back of the buggy. "Each weigh about the same thanks to all your beauty products so take your pick."

She takes the survival back from him with a pointed eye roll. "It's mostly hygiene products."

"Please, like I didn't see you pack half your makeup." He says following her onto the short bridge. 

"I did not!"

"More than you'd need for one night. Who exactly are you planning to get all made up for anyways? All the iguanas?" He gestures to a large one on a rock not far from them. The lizard in question regards him lazily. 

"Well no, but-"

"I mean we've been sharing a room the last few days. I've seen you without makeup. There's really no need to get all prettied up for me." He teases.

"Maybe I like getting all prettied up for me." She says while knocking into his shoulder playfully. 

The dirt path winded upwards as they walked, talking about everything under the sun and pointing out animals to each other. Jughead spotted a little monkey high up in huge sycamore tree. Betty found an anteater snuffling behind a large fern. They talked until the path was so steep, they couldn't talk between the deep breaths they had to take as neither were particularly athletic. 

Eventually they walked upon a clearing with a little hut affixed with a sign that said "Please come in!"

Following directions easily, they let themselves inside to find a cafe like interior with a short but robust man sitting behind the counter. "Hola!" His deep voice rang out and Betty had a thought in the back of her head that while the man looked an awful lot like Danny Devito, he sure didn't sound like him. "I am Miguel and I'll be fixing lunch for you today. Have a seat and I'll bring you some menus." He gestured to the only table in the small room. They sat catching their breath and wiping away sweat as they observed the murals on the walls depicting to jungle outside. Filled with plants, animals, and ocean views from cliffs. "We have a Dorado special today. The grilled mahi mahi on a bed of rice and wrapped in seaweed for flavor. Pairs well with the turtle soup or calamari. Besides that we have several other menu items to choose from. Can I get you started with something to drink? We have coke soda products or lemonades or powerade."

"I'll take a powerade."

"Lemonade please." Betty requested. 

"I'll be right back with those." The man smiled before disappearing behind the counter.

"Doesn't he look an awful lot like Danny Devito?" Jughead said in a hushed whisper, leaning over the table. 

"I was just thinking the same thing." Betty said, stifling a giggle. 

Moments later Miguel returned with their drinks and asked for their orders. Betty stuck with a simple BLT sandwich and Jughead ordered a calzone.

Jughead was talking absentmindedly about his favorite It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia episode while Betty drank deeply from her lemonade, savoring the cold in her overheated body, accidentally spilling a few drops out the sides that immediately ran down her chin and neck. She swore under her breath and while grabbing a napkin decided to steal a peak at Jughead to see if he had noticed her blunder only to find his eyes glued to lemonade droplets that were racing down her chest into her cleavage. When their eyes met, the electricity in the room changed and when she went to move the napkin to her chest, his hand caught her wrist. "Allow me." His voice was gruff and her mind began to conjure sinful thoughts but her eyes grew wide when he dipped his head down. 

"Juggie, no." She giggled and playfully swatted him realizing in the same moment just how much she wanted his mouth on her body. As he chuckled back darkly she allowed him to overpower her, holding her wrists in his as he buried his face in her chest, licking at the portion of her sternum that was exposed. He licked up, and up her chest, in between her clavicles, up her neck and chin, and finally licking over her lips before giving her peck, which she giggled at before pulling him back in for a long sultry kiss.

"You must be newly weds." Miguel's voice boomed fondly, shocking them apart. 

"How did you know?" Jughead asked.

"Can you believe this buffoon forgot our rings sitting on the kitchen counter?" Betty smiles cheekily, playing along. 

"I see plenty of couples come through here, the newly weds always act like hormonal teenagers. It's very sweet actually. Reminds me of my wife and I at your age." He sets down there plates and reminds them to let him know if they need anything else. 

"This whole fake husband and wife thing is shockingly easy to pull off." Jughead whispers to her. 

"It has been pretty effortless. No one has needed that much convincing." She replied.

"It's funny. If I were here with Veronica I think I'd have to try a lot harder to prove we were together, and we were a real couple. She's always hated PDA. Well she seemed to after high school anyways. When I first met her things were so different compared to where they ended up."

"Really. What was she like when you first met?" Betty asked, genuinely curious what other parts existed of the Veronica Lodge besides the hag from hell side as her and Ethel had witnessed their freshman and sophomore years. 

"Well the first time I saw her walk into the White Wrym I thought she was exactly the person she is now. I thought she was some type of business woman or lawyer, not another high school student."

"The Wrym? Didn't you meet at school?" 

"No, summer before she transferred to Southside High. She had moved in with her foster family on the Southside before school started."

"Foster care? I never knew she had foster parents."

"Yeah, she wasn't exactly one to advertise it. She'd rather people believe she was still living lavishly with the nanny. But with all the Lodge assets froze besides a trust fund for her, she was just like anyone else. She probably wouldn't have even looking twice at me in school if she hadn't come in that day. I was bartending and she wanted to buy the bar." 

"Buy it?! What teenager goes around buying bars?" 

"She wanted to be emancipated and had to prove she had a steady income. Buying businesses was the only thing she knew growing up with her parents. And I'm not entirely sure about this part but I suspect she was looking to get rid of the money left to her just incase that got seized too."

"Did you end up selling to her?" 

"Well it's not like I owned it but I set her up in a meeting with Hogeye. But I knew there was no way he'd ever sell it. Especially to a Northsider whose father had been previously trying to squeeze us out of town before his incarceration. But he allowed her to invest, it wasn't like he could afford to turn down that kind of money. And he offered to let her stay in the vacant apartment above the bar."

"Sounds like a good deal for everyone. How did you two end up involved?" 

"I don't really even know. I helped her move into her apartment and sort of acted as her ambassador for all things Southside. She has this thing for sweaty guys doing manual labor. After I brought her last box up, she sort of jumped me. We started school as couple and things went from there." He shrugged. 

"Huh." Betty mused, mulling everything over.

"Honestly if things had gone the opposite way, and I had somehow ended up transferring to the Northside, there's no way things would have worked."

"How so?" 

"Well she was cheerleader right?" Betty nodded. "And those all American type schools place a lot of value on sports and athletic ability. Obviously I'm not particularly gifted in that department. I was a skinny weird kid. On the Northside, my last name or tattoo wouldn't have meant shit to those guys. I probably would have gotten the shit kicked out of me by the jocks everyone worships."

"And you weren't that kid at Southside High?" She prompts.

"Well you gotta understand the dynamics of our schools were polar opposites. We didn't really have sports teams or much of anything besides metal detectors, chain link fences, and graffiti. And the Serpents rule the Southside. At the time I was being groomed to take over the crown. I was their prince."

"So you were popular?" He eyebrow quirked up.

"I guess." 

"And Veronica was always going to be popular wherever she went. You were a power couple!" She giggled.

"I hate how it sounds but yeah, I suppose. Isn't that what you and Archie were?"

"Not really. I don't know. Yeah he was the star quarterback and everything and I eventually became a cheerleader but honestly…" she grimaced.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. It always felt like he kind of just settled for me. He dated practically everyone else in school before he bothered to notice me. I mean sure we had been friends since diapers but he never saw me in that way I guess. At least not until he had run out of other options. I pined for him for years and idk when he finally kissed me one day on a whim it just never felt as good as I expected it to. Part of me thinks I only stayed with him for so long because I had spent so much time and energy on my infatuation for him that it would feel like a waste if we broke up."

"Does it?" He asked.

"I mean a little. Not really. It feels more like a waste to have spent so much of my adult life chasing after him and his dreams and not really worrying about my own. I mean, after this trip I'm moving back to Riverdale to live with and work for my mother. I haven't tried to follow any of my dreams."

"Yeah I know what you mean. About only staying together for so long only because of certain circumstances. My junior year was pretty tough living with my father and I would stay at V's a lot. I was practically living with her by our senior year. And she's the one who talked me into going to school in the first place. If she hadn't come along I would probably leading the Serpents right now instead of having published my book. Not that I can manage to write anymore but that's besides the point. But I don't know. It always felt like she was pushing me to pursue my dreams more for her than for me. Part of me thinks all the pressure is why I couldn't write anymore."

"That's too bad. Your book was great."

"You've read it?" 

"Of course. My sister dated Jason. I wanted to see what had been written about her and my family."

"Yeah, not too much. You see, none of the Coopers would talk to me for a quote so I had to go off of everything I heard from everyone else."

"I would have."

"Really?" 

"Yeah of course. Why didn't you just go through Archie and ask him if I'd talk with you?"

"I tried to ask him about that actually."

"What?" 

"Yeah, I mean I know the book came out just a couple years ago but I had been writing snippets since Polly had come home and said he was dead. It was the biggest mystery our town had ever seen. I actually asked Archie a few times when we had that horrid garage band and at first he said he didn't want to upset you by having you talk about it and when I asked again during that college survival course where we roomed together over the summer, he said you were away at an internship and we didn't talk much after that. And by the time all the wedding stuff rolled around, the book was already out."

"Huh. He literally never mentioned it to me."

"Weird." 

After finishing the meal and leaving a generous tip for Miguel, he guided them around to the back of the restaurant to bike rack full of mountain bikes. "Take your pick." He held his arm out. Betty picked a pretty purple bike and a pink helmet with little silver swirls on the sides, and Jughead unsurprisingly picked a black bike with a black helmet that had a small grey crown on the front. He walked them across a bit of blacktop to another bridge similar to the one at the beginning of their hiking trail. "Stay on the trail and make sure you both have your walkies. Have a lovely ride." He grinned before walking back to the cafe hut. 

"Ten miles?" Jughead shrieked, reading the sign before them. 

"On bike it could take anywhere from 45 minutes to 2 hours depending on terrain and the speed we take. Shouldn't be too bad." She shrugged before trading his black drawstring bag with the supply backpack. Something in the black bag had dug into her back the entire hike and she was not about to bike that way. She dug around until she found the walkies, handing one to Jughead and affixing the other to her belt loop on her hip. "Plus, it says there's a waterfall at the end of all those miles. Don't you think that's worth seeing?"

"I guess." He says, adjusting the strap on his helmet. 

"You wanna race?" She grins and wiggles her eyebrows. 

"Not particularly." He tries to say but she is already speeding across the bridge.

"Last one there is jumping in naked!" She yells and he suddenly has the urge to pedal as hard as he can in an effort to catch up with her. 

There isn't much time for talking as they bike their hearts out. Flying past flowers, greenery, over streams, and by blurry animals they can't quite make out. By the time they make it up and over the last hill, they are speeding down the path, dripping sweat and breathing heavily. 

"Juggie, look!" She points at the easily 50 foot waterfall ahead of them. There's a bike rack to leave their bikes at and she quickly parks and flings off the backpack and helmet. She takes off running towards the water, losing clothing as she runs and jumps right in when she gets down to her bikini.

When she breaches the surface and smooths her hair over her face, she finds Jughead standing at the edge of the natural pool. "You couldn't just wait for me?"

"Nope. And I believe you have to jump in naked." She giggles and takes a mouthful of saltwater, spitting it out in a stream in an attempt to spray him.

"I never agreed to those terms. You sped off before we could even discuss it." He crossed his arms.

"What if...I made you feel more comfortable?"

"Start stripping." She ordered. 

He rolled his eyes but complied, taking off everything except his swim trunks. 

"Those too." She nodded and reached behind her back. 

"Turn around." 

"Fine." When she was faced away from him, she let the bikini top fall, tossed it behind her head and it landed with a wet slap against a large rock on the shore. She next bent down and slipped off her bottoms, experiencing a splash next to her after they landed somewhere near her bathing suit by the sounds of it. 

Sputtering above the surface, Jughead emerged. "There. Happy now?" She turned to face him just as he jerked his head to get his wet curls out of his face. He sounded annoyed but the grin on his face let her know he was anything but. They held eye contact, but the water was very clear and if either of them happened to look down, they would see the entirety of each other. He looked like he was about to move towards her and all the times they had kissed in the past couple days flashed through her mind and she worried if he kissed her now, in the jungle under a damn waterfall for Christ's sake, she wasn't entirely sure she would be able to stop herself from taking things further than they had. The thought scared her and her eyes went wide when he was inches away and she blurted "Let's check out the waterfall!" And took off swimming. 

She had to admit, it felt good to be naked in the water. The salt stung her fresh piercings a little but she knew the water would only help them heal rather than irritate them too badly. Without waiting for Jughead, she swam under the fall and found herself in a little cave that reminded her of the cenotes without the caved in ceiling. 

"Is everything alright?" Jughead asked from right behind her. He was so close and she could feel his breath on her shoulder. She was slightly more comfortable being naked around him in the filtered light of the cave and turned to face him.

"Yeah, fine. Why wouldn't I be?" 

"Well we haven't exactly talked about what happened last night."

"And you want to talk about it when we're naked again?"

"Hey it's not my fault you can't keep your clothes on around me." He winked. 

That stupidly smug smirk of his made her blood boil. All she could do was scoff in return. 

"Betty." The softened tone of his voice, void of the playfulness it held a moment ago caused her to face him. "Look. I know I can say things and make an ass out of myself at times but I want to be honest with you. I don't know what all you went through with Archie or anyone else. But you don't have to be scared of me. I'm not gonna hurt you. I can feel this tangible chemistry between us and I have a feeling you're feeling it too. You don't have to admit to it or anything. I just wanted to acknowledge it and I thought I might give you some time to think it over if you needed to. So I'm gonna leave the cave, probably get dressed and let you have some time to yourself. When you're ready you can come out and we can talk or if you're not, we don't have to just yet. I just wanted you to know how I feel and that I'm not going to pressure you in anyway, alright?"

In that moment she hated him. Why did he have to be so perfect? He was sexy and sweet and gentlemanly. It made her want to take him right there in the cave. She realized he was still waiting on a response so she gave a short nod. He began to turn away from her but she heard herself call for him. "Juggie?" 

"Yeah, Betts?" He turned back to her.

She stared into his eyes a moment before propelling herself forward, cupping his face in her hands and kissing him. His arms snaked around her waist as his body relaxed under her touch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I don't have a beta so any mistakes are my own.


End file.
